Avalon
by mtotoos
Summary: The beloved King Arthur has met his demise, as hope has been given to us, in the final episode of "Merlin," of his return. "Avalon" is a fanfiction story that takes place in the 21st century and is about King Arthur's return and revival of the Old Religion (magic) in Albion (UK), through a woman named Veronica.
1. Chapter 1: Unleashed

Chapter One:

Unleashed

H

OLY CRAP! This thing's huge!" Veronica was carrying what seemed to be a huge white rock, but shaped like an overbred chicken's egg. She even thought of the possibility that she would have found the oldest dinosaur egg that people would praise her for and even award her the Nobel Peace Prize for. She then thought of how she would eat the egg Sunnyside up the next morning for breakfast if it really was a genetically-modified chicken's egg, but didn't think she had a pan large enough. She wasn't the kind to fantasize about a rock as her imagination only went so far, so she confirmed with herself that she was only carrying a unique shaped rock. The rock was the size of her forearm in length, with a really wide circumference that she would guess to be around 24.7 inches. Yes, Veronica was a nerd like that; constantly scoring the highest marks in all of the years she has attended school, even now in her first year of university.

Veronica was five foot seven with a thin bodice, but a large head filled with lots of brain. She had curly brown hair that smoothly flowed down her shoulders to her lower back, and her eyes were a greyish greenish colour that stood out in the middle of a large crowd of one thousand men crammed in a barn in the middle of the night. Her lips were thin, but her smile had the _magic_ ability to miraculously stretch out to her ears and back.

"Drop it Veronica, we have to carry on with our hike. You're acting like you've never seen a dirty old rock before." Jacob was Veronica's best friend for as long as she can remember having one. No one was ever really willing to stick around with someone who made them feel just so damn stupid, but Jacob knew he was stupid so Veronica's company never really bothered him. Over the years, however, Veronica had learned to keep her smarts to herself and just go with the socially accepted conversational style, thanks to Jacob. Jacob was a six foot one male with a 6-pack and broad swimmer-like shoulders. He had long locks of brown hair and golden/hazel/brown eyes that sparkled under the sun's radiance, or at least he wished they did. Veronica wasn't really sure what colour they were since she saw a different colour each time she glanced at him. As she turned her attention to him as he spoke, she saw them to be the golden colour that she rarely observed.

"Can we keep it," she said, turning her attention back to the rock, "as a souvenir from today's hike?"

"NO!" Jacob was quick to answer, and it seemed odd to Veronica that he would object since he usually didn't give a two cents about what she collected on their "adventures." Hiking has been a tradition for them on every single Tuesday morning ever since they were in the ninth grade when Jacob was going through the I'm-going-to-be-the-strongest-boy-in-my-grade phase. Which also turns out to be the my-voice-is-going-through-puburty-so-I'm-going-to-save-myself-the-embarrasment-and-hideout-in-the-forrest-with-the-only-other-outcast phase. Jacob and Veronica were roommates at Western University where they had both been studying mythology, making them inseparable since childhood and easier for them to hike weekly. Rain or shine, they would be up every Tuesday at 5 o'clock in the morning ready to hike for an hour, and with each hike came a new treasure that Veronica would bring back.

"Well, why not? It's sick looking!"

"I don't care about how sick it looks! We are not bringing that disgusting thing back to our dorm room!"

"It's a rock that looks like a dinosaur egg! Maybe we can sell it to the museum for them to put on display in order to trick little children into believing that they managed to get their hands on a dinosaur egg."

"We will not bring that back, you hear me? Now lay it gently down on the floor and let's move on. I'm pretty sure you will find something better to take back."

"Fine. Let me just take a picture of it and I'll let it go. Don't blow your top just yet." Veronica was furious with Jacob, but didn't bother arguing with him because she wanted to save herself from precious time being wasted. She reached into her pocket, and passed the tropical flavoured gum and the random bus token was her iPhone wrapped in a pink case. Unlocking the phone, she realized that in her rear-view Jacob looked rather nervous and she didn't understand why. "Did he have a phobia against big dirty rocks?" She thought to herself. Just as she was about to tap on the camera app on her phone, the big dirty rock in her hand shook. "Did you see that Jacob?"

"What?" Jacob looked as if he was waiting for his boss to fire him or for the dean of the university to expel him as he sprung up closer to Veronica, taking hold of her left elbow.

"This stupid rock moved!" She said with a tone filled with excitement, yet fear. She didn't know what to think; maybe her dinosaur egg hypothesis was going to be proven correct. Veronica was smarter than to believe in such unrealistic baloney, but she was so sure that she felt the slight shake.

"I say we put it down and go, you're starting to hallucinate Veronica."

He saw it. She was so sure that he had saw it because the look on his face displayed signs of fear and urgency. Staring at Jacob's eyes, that were now more golden than ever, she felt it yet once again. This time it was so strong, that the rock dropped to the ground resulting in a crack just down the center of it. Veronica was sure that Jacob saw this one because he looked as if he soiled his underpants as he began yelling for Veronica to leave the premises as fast as she can, but she didn't budge. In fact, she stood wide-eyed before the egg observing the crack spreading into multiple cracks across the egg.

Jacob charged at Veronica, lifting her by the waste with his left arm and sprinting as fast as he can though a path that they had never taken before. Veronica was taken by surprise, for she had known that Jacob was strong, but not THAT strong. She didn't understand why he was fleeing so fast from a sight that would probably make history and them famous. She wanted to witness something incredible and this was it. To her luck, there was a tree stump just ahead of them that would make Jacob fall flat on his worried face, and he did. Veronica managed to escape his hold and run back to where she had dropped the egg. She ran as fast as she could hoping that she didn't miss the entire show, and knowing exactly the path that Jacob had brought her through due to her award-winning memory. Reaching the precise location as to where she dropped the egg, she stood still in awe. There it was.

A dragon was creeping slowly out of the egg, and Veronica heard the screeching sound it made between each panting breath she made. She was so sure it was a dragon as it fit the perfect description of one written in all the fantasy books she had read and all the movies she had watched. The creature was a mahogany colour with an overly detailed textile-like scale pattern all over it, and a beak similar to that of a hawk's. It was unravelling its wings slowly as it stretched out from the stiff position it obtained for the time it spent within that _big dirty rock_. With her full attention on what seemed to be the impossible, Veronica hadn't noticed the footsteps of her good old friend until he had stood panting right beside her left shoulder. Jacob was a holding a large tree branch in his hand, causing Veronica to panic.

"Please don't hurt it. I know you might be afraid, but this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to us on a hike." Veronica noticed that Jacob was staring at her and his attention, from his eyes now as golden as they could be, was nowhere near the dragon.

"I'm sorry," he said as he swung the branch. That was the last thing Veronica saw.

It was dark and quite. Veronica felt a throbbing sensation in her head as she realized that she was laying with her eyes closed, awaking from slumber. The image of Jacob swinging the branch with his extremely golden eyes kept on replaying in her mind. She couldn't comprehend how here lifelong friend could hurt her so badly out of the blue. Jacob was the sweetest man she had ever met and it just didn't make any sense to her, unless he wanted the reward of finding the dragon all to himself, but not even that sounded like him.

Veronica thought it was time to slowly swing open her eye lids in order to know where she had been laying all this time. Her vision was blurred at first as she saw what seemed to be a figure of a man in front of her, and within a few seconds she could she Jacob sitting by her bed in the dorm room patiently waiting for her to awake. She wanted to get up and beat him up for the pain that he had put her in, but she felt way too weak to make that happen.

"Are you okay Veronica?" Jacob sounded worried, which confused Veronica even more.

"Why the hell did you do it?" Answering a question with a question was a typical Veronica move that was a great deal of a hint that she was mad pissed.

"Do what?"

"HIT ME WITH A STUPID BRANCH, YOU IDIOT?" Veronica was frustrated with the stupid act that Jacob was trying to put on for her, but in a way his tone and his expression seemed more than just an act to her.

"Veronica, you fell vigorously down a hill when we were hiking and hit your head when you reached the bottom. I brought you back here because you remained unconscious. You must have had a bad dream." She believed him. How could she not? This was Jacob and Veronica never knew anyone so honest. Plus the entire thing seemed like one big dream to her anyways, but she didn't want it to be.

"So there's no dragon?"

Jacob laughed hysterically, and when he finally found the breath to do so, he said, "You must have hit your head REALLY hard Veronica!" He continued to laugh as Veronica couldn't help herself, but do the same. She suddenly laid still as all her energy went into the few phrases she spoke and the tiring laugh she fell victim to. "Go back to sleep Veronica, I really think you need to rest. A few hours ain't enough for the beating you took down that hill." It was the smartest thing Veronica had ever heard Jacob say.

With that, Veronica closed her eyes as her oversized smile remained flat on her face, and she was never gladder to have a nightmare than at this very moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Boy

Chapter Two:

Birthday Boy

V

eronica felt her body in deep paralysis, that she wasn't even able to open her eyelids, as she questioned the events prior to her rest. She wished that she had actually seen a dragon, but at the same time was glad that it was a dream because she couldn't even imagine her best friend Jacob swatting a fly, let alone attacking her. She wasn't quite sure if her conversation with Jacob was part of the dream, or a different dream, or a dream at all; it happened all way too fast for her. Veronica would admit, however, that her dream was rather exciting. She never had so much excitement in her life since she moved out her parents' house the month she turned eighteen.

Veronica had two sweet and loving parents who weren't really Veronica's parents. At 4 months of age, she was abandoned at Scarborough Grace Hospital, located in Scarborough, Ontario, Canada, and then put up immediately for adoption by the nurses that found her. Luckily for her, as it is very rare, Veronica was adopted by William and Katerina De Maria right before her first birthday. The couple had been wealthy and living happily in the suburbs of Toronto, in a town up north called Aurora. The De Marias really wanted to help a child out of the ghetto, which is what Scarborough was to them, and happened to find favour in the beautiful and angelic baby that happened to be Veronica.

The De Marias never really wanted Veronica to know that she was adopted, so that she would never feel as if she was not actually a De Maria. The couple had pride in their name, physically and metaphorically; they loved the sound of their surname and it represented their successful and powerful family that had been the "best" since 1388. Both William and Katerina had been long time brain surgeons working together at Sunnybrook hospital. Veronica knew that brains ran in their family, no pun attended, until she came around a purple old boot box filled with piles of papers that proved she wasn't even part of the family.

She had been cleaning out the garage one evening as she couldn't stand the mess that made impossible to find her white pink-laced figure skates. She thought, she knew, that if the garage was even the slightest bit tidier, it would be much easier to find anything. She reached up to grab the old blue worn-out vacuum cleaner that had been held on to for no apparent good reason. As the vacuum cleaner slid down the shelf and unto Veronica, a purple old boot box fell down with it spilling papers upon papers all over the floor. She began tearing up as she realized how much cleaning up she had to do in order to be able to even see the ground. Veronica pulled out the paper shredder that stood behind the snow plowing machine, so that the papers would never be her problem ever again. To her surprise, the first sheet of paper was a photocopied adoption form signed by the couple who claimed to be her real parents. She then pulled out approvals for her adoption, bank statements for her adoption, and even a shopping list that her mother – Katerina – had to follow for the adoption.

Veronica wasn't the type to storm into a room and yell strenuously at her sweet parents, but she stormed into the living room, where her parents even had company over, and began yelling her lungs out of her body. She didn't even know what words were coming out of her mouth as it felt to her as if she was vomiting her anger out at her parents. They tried calming her down, but you could imagine how that wouldn't really work out for a girl who was turning 18 the day after she found out she was adopted. On her birthday she called up Jacob and convinced him to move in with her to the apartment that she had found and rented in Markham.

Birthday! Veronica instantly remembered that Jacob's birthday was in a few days, that's if she wasn't sleeping long enough to have missed it. She would hate herself for not being there for him, even if it was completely out of her control. Every year she would plan an unforgettable birthday for Jacob with the greatest present he could ever imagine having. Last year, she bought him a beautiful new red Mercedes Benz, just because she could. Her parents felt like they owed Veronica so much, and she just had to take advantage of that, especially since she was still extremely angry with them for lying 18 years to her.

Jacob's birthday was January 13. The last hike they took was on January 7. She couldn't have missed his birthday. Did she? Veronica was dying to know, but the paralysis overcame every single muscle that she had in her. So she fell back asleep in hope that when she would wake up, she would be able to once again open her eyelids.

"Come on Veronica, give me a small sign of hope that you can hear me. Anything!" Veronica slowly heard Jacob's voice fade into her ears as she anticipated to have her muscles back to normal, and she did. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw a figure rise immediately from the seat that was by her bed, and stood as he held her hand. "Are you okay? You slept for a while. I was worried I'd have to take you to the hospital." Jacob then heard Veronica mumble something as he slipped his hand away from hers, but couldn't make out the exact words. He sat next to her once again so that he could perhaps hear her a bit better.

Veronica tried moving around her jaw and finding the words to say to Jacob. She kept mumbling and mumbling, until Jacob was finally able to hear her say, "You're an idiot." He laughed at her remark and didn't feel slightly insulted at all; that was how he knew she was okay. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital? Seems to me like I was in a coma. Did you want me to die here?"

"No! I would never want you to die! I didn't think it was a coma; a very long nap, that's all. I just don't like hospitals very much." Jacob looked down to his feet as he began to turn a slight shade of pink, that's when the rare feeling Veronica would get approached her. She felt bad for the poor guy. He was stupid, but still. She usually never feels bad for Jacob a day in her life, unless he really forces her to, and this was one of those moments.

"Well your lucky I didn't die. I would have haunted you every single day for it." They both laughed as Veronica sat up slowly and stiffly. "What day is it Jacob?" He stopped laughing for a second as he turned a shade of pink once again. "Please don't tell me it's-"

"It's January 14." Veronica's heart sank the minute she heard him say the very words that she dreaded to hear from him. How could she not have been there for his birthday? She was his only friend. What would he have done without her? Veronica began breathing quickly as if she was hyperventilating, but then Jacob spoke once again. "Just kidding! It's the 10th." He began laughing hysterically just when Veronica found the will power to punch him in the arm.

"You're such an idiot! I hate you!"

"No you don't." He was so sure of himself.

"No I don't." Veronica couldn't agree more. She should have seen it coming; it was a typical Jacob move to trick her into believing that she had just missed his birthday. How could she hate him? She wouldn't have any friends without him. "What do you want this year?"

"Nothing." It was the same answer he always gave—at first. Jacob never asked Veronica for anything—at first, but then again, who asks for things for their birthday—at first? Knowing Jacob, Veronica was positive that he would change his mind, he always did. "We should go hiking for my birthday. Maybe in Vancouver. I've always wanted to travel."

That was it. In an instant Veronica knew what she would get Jacob for his birthday, and it wasn't a ticket to Vancouver. That didn't work out for her, she wanted to do something big, something that revolved around travel, but outside Canadian borders. She would buy tickets to take him to London, England this summer in order to actually go on a real adventure, no offence to the hikes they took. It would be perfect because of Jacob's favourite myth that they had been studying recently was the Arthurian myth, which was about King Arthur of Great Britain in the 5th and 6th century. It would be perfect to take Jacob to London and even explore the legendary landmarks of the myth throughout the UK.

"You have that look on your face," Jacob said as he stared down into Veronica's soul through her two grey eyes with his two, now seen as brown, eyes.

"What look?" Veronica tried to turn her face away in order to prevent him from reading her and seeing right through her.

"The look that says you're planning something—something devious. It better be Vancouver Veronica."

Veronica bit her lip in fear of spilling any of her plans for his birthday surprise. She began thinking and wondering how she would present the tickets and where their one-on-one celebration would take place. Maybe at the pub down the street, which could actually work out since pubs are English. "Don't worry," she assured him. "There's nothing devious in my head." By now, Veronica was crossing her index and middle fingers on both hands behind her back.

Jacob gave her the look that says: "I know what you're up to, nice try," but he said nothing further about the topic since he knew he wouldn't be able to control Veronica's mind.

For some reason, Veronica found the will and power to stand up from her bed, despite the fact that she had been lying in it for three days. It was rather shocking to her actually. Jacob grabbed her arm in order to stabilize her, but she pushed him away in order to show him that she was perfectly fine alone. His cheeks, once again, turned a slight shade of pink and his eyes, once again, slightly golden. Veronica recognized the sort of astonishment on Jacob's face as the look he gave her in the dream she had a couple of days ago; the one he gave her when the dragon egg shook the first time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob took hold of Veronica's elbow in a manner familiar to her, but she shook him off in silenced and ran to the kitchen to satisfy her shrivelling stomach.

It was the morning of Jacob's birthday and Veronica had been so proud of the progress she had made in such little time due to her little incidental fall down a hill. She had spent the days trying to catch up on the school work that she missed out on with Jacob, who guided her through every difficulty she had. They had finally completed the Arthurian unit and were about to have a unit test in 2 days' time. Jacob explained every single little detail of the lectures she couldn't attend, and even began acting out the life of King Arthur in a one-man show at some point for Veronica. He had never been smarter in his life than he was when it came to such a myth, that Veronica even swore that he was the one who created the myth itself.

Besides catching up on school work, Veronica also gathered the different places in the UK that she and Jacob would visit on their trip to London, which they now had tickets for. She spent hours upon hours deciphering the best places for them to go and the best hotels for them to stay at. This trip has been funded by William and Katerina De Maria, who still believed that they needed to win Veronica over. She knew that she would have to forgive them one day, but thought she would at least use them for Jacob's gift first. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't only book smart.

She rose quickly from her bed excited for the day that was to come, and ran over to the kitchen to create a blueberry pancake-cake for Jacob. It was tradition for Veronica to stack up a bunch of blueberry pancakes and then place icing all over it, masking it to look like an actual cake, for every single one of Jacob's birthday since they had been 13. She would always, somewhat, "surprise" him every birthday morning with this cake, and he, being the sweetheart that he was, would always act surprised. She mixed together the Aunt Jemima mix with eggs and milk and whisked away as she sang her favourite song, R U Mine? By The Arctic Monkeys, in her head. She was lightly dancing across the kitchen with the whisk in one hand and the bowl in the other, dropping a few drops of the mix all across the floor along the way.

She had never been so excited to give Jacob his present that night, mostly because she has been waiting for an adventure getaway with him for a while. Did she have feelings for him? Absolutely not! Well, at least that is what she told herself. She did doubt her certainty though, just because the little goofball was the only person in her life, other than her parents. At times he was a friend, at other times he was a brother, and at times: her crush. He was basically everything to her, but that's how important he was to her and how necessary he was for her survival. Without him, she would have fallen into depression or something because she would have absolutely no company around her. People with high IQs (Intelligence Quotients) had very, very, very, debatable low EQs (Emotional Quotients); Veronica had been a prime example of this. For some reason, Jacob was the only one who was able to cross that barrier when it came to Veronica.

She had finally completed the process of cooking the pancakes and was on the verge of creating the cake, when she tripped and flipped the plate full of pancakes all over the floor. Veronica's emotion: the exact same emotion she felt when all the adoption papers fell out of the old purple box in her garage. Sadly, however, Jacob wasn't there to cheer her up and she wouldn't wake him up because she wanted the cake to remain a "surprise." She just really hoped that the big thump sound she made and the plate crashing to the floor and exploding into a million pieces sound didn't wake Jacob up. She heard no movement from his room, so she suspected that she was in the clear.

She picked up the pancakes and placed them in the compost bin right beneath her kitchen sink, and swept the billion pieces of the plate then disposed of them. She reached up for the second box of the Aunt Jemima pancake mix, that she was lucky to have, and began the process all over again. At some point of her second time mixing, she began to laugh randomly because she had finally thought lightly of the events that had happened to her the past few days and that morning. She placed the bowl down on the counter and began grabbing both her lips with both her hands in order to prevent herself from waking Jacob up from his sleep and ruining the "surprise."

After she completed the "surprise" pancake-cake, she poured grape juice into a cup, which had been Jacob's favourite, and then made her way towards his room. Would she yell out, "SURPRISE?" Or lightly tap his shoulder while softly saying his name in order to wake him up first without shocking him in his sleep, then presenting the "surprise." Veronica decided to go along with the louder one as she didn't give a two pancakes about the state that he woke up in. A successful "surprise" always has the victim jumping out due to the shock of the "unexpected" occurrence.

Jacob that morning wasn't the one who was surprised however, it was Veronica. The minute she entered his room, she dropped the tray that contained the cake and cup of juice when she saw that Jacob's bed was untouched. Veronica began to panic as she thought of herself to be the worst best friend anyone can possibly have for not realizing that he hadn't come home the night before. She started searching all over the dorm room in hope that Jacob was just playing another one of his tricks and would eventually pop out to reveal his "surprise" to her, but he didn't.

Veronica dialed his phone number 63 times, with each time going straight to his voicemail: "Hey! This is Jacob Turner's phone and clearly I didn't answer it! Please leave your name and number and if you're lucky, I'll actually check my voicemail before deleting everything. Peace easy!" She hated hearing his voicemail over and over again, and only hoped to hear him answer and once again say that he was only playing a trick on her. Or maybe answer it and say that he slept over at some girl's house last night as a birthday fling; as long as he answered, but he didn't.

Veronica took deep breathes and tried to convince herself that Jacob was out all night stuck somewhere due to the snow fall and couldn't make it home to charge his phone. Besides, she had overheard him on the phone when she made out the phrase, "To London, she wants to go to London! I don't know, okay?" Maybe he had gone out last night to buy something for their trip, even though the trip was on July 2nd and it was January 13th.

She then ran to the pub where they had planned to spend his birthday dinner, and one of the workers that she knew, since she was a regular customer, let her in early before they had opened. She sat at a booth while she hopefully anticipated the arrival of her very good friend. She placed her head down and began to cry. How could she not have noticed? How could she have been so stu—no, if Jacob was there, he would have comforted her, but he wasn't? Veronica stood up straight and thought WWJD: What Would Jacob Do? She immediately wiped away her tears and pretended that Jacob was sitting right in front of her as she would insult his dumbness to the fullest.

Veronica wanted to distract herself from any bad thoughts of what could have happened to Jacob, so she began thinking of the different statistics and the probability that each outcome would have. A coping mechanism that Jacob always forbidden Veronica from since it would destroy her health and wellbeing.

You can say that geniuses had an advantage in which they could spend hours thinking without a single distraction if they were 100% focussed on one thing, which is what Veronica was. Jacob would have been so disappointed. She hadn't even realized the amount of people that had passed her, servers that had approached her, or even the amount of time that had passed when she fell deep in her thoughts. It was now almost midnight and there was no sign of Jacob when Veronica had snapped out of her statistic-trans. She stood up trying to hold in her tears and began walking back to the dorm room with much withered away hope that she would find Jacob in his room saying that it was just a silly trick.

When she had reached the residence building, she found two cop cars and two cops leaning against them, making her heart skip multiple beats. She walked passed them in hope that they had nothing to do with Jacob, that they wouldn't stop her from entering the building, but they did.

"Are you Veronica De Maria?" Her heart sank as she stared deep into the eyes of the first cop who spoke to her. He was dark in skin colour, very muscular, tall, with very, very broad shoulders, even broader than Jacob's.

Veronica stared and stared until the second cop said, "Mam, are you Veronica De Maria?" Her heart sank even deeper. She wanted to say she wasn't, but then she would never know what they wanted with her. The cop that now spoke to her was a female that was around one inch taller than Veronica, very muscular for a woman, and had broad shoulders, but not as broad as Jacob's. She couldn't help but keep thinking of Jacob. "Mam, I'm going to ask again. Are you-"

"Yes. I— I am—Veronica De Maria. Is—Please—Is—Everything alright?" What she really wanted to ask was if Jacob was alright. She didn't care about everything, she only cared about Jacob.

"Mam," said the male cop. "Do you mind if you take us up to your dorm room?" Her heart sank even deeper, but did exactly what the cop told her to do.

When they reached the dorm room, Veronica had been shaking so much that she wasn't able to place her key accurately within the keyhole. She stopped trying for a moment then turned what she had left of an EQ off then continued to try at the door. Immediately, she was able to open the door and let the cops in. She took off her coat and thought happily of the possibility that Jacob was in big trouble for something stupid he did the night before his birthday. At least he would be under the care of law enforcers.

"You should probably sit down Veronica." Veronica did what the female cop told her and even did it with a trouble. She would run over to bail her stupid Jacob out of jail and tell him how much of an idiot he was. "I hate when we have to do this, but we do have to notify those who are close to-"

"Veronica, was Jacob your roommate?" The male cop had cut the female cop with his question, making Veronica fill in the blanks: …but we do have to notify those who are close to the criminals we arrest.

"Yes he was Sir."

"Veronica," the female cop's voice shook as she continued, "Your friend Jacob Turner was found in an alleyway hanging by a rope. It is believed to have been suicide because there was a note left in the crime scene for you. It was believed to have been a suicide not." Veronica swore her heart had stopped. Which heart would continue to function after hearing news like that?

Suicide? Jacob committing suicide? That's like saying the devil has become an angel once again. It was simply impossible! Jacob was the happiest person on the planet despite the very few friends—friend—he had. There was something special about him that appreciated every single second of his existence and every single breath that he ever took. Veronica sat there and thought of the probability of that being true. It was around 3.26% possible.

"You're wrong! Jacob would have never commit suicide! I know him more than anyone else ever could! You have the wrong person." Veronica was so sure of herself and placed her trust in the statistics that said that the cops were saying baloney. 3.26%! 3.26%!

The male cop held out a yellow sheet of paper that had blood stains all over it, as he said to Veronica, "It's all here. It is your right to have it and be able to read it." Veronica stared at him while she tried to control herself from attacking the poor man out of her frustration. She looked down at the paper, then back at him, then back at the paper, and back at him. She began laughing as she thought of how that was a WWJD, What Would Jacob Do, moment; relating this whole situation to the Old Spice Commercial. "Veronica, you really need to read this."

"Pfft," she said as she grabbed the paper vigorously from the cop's hand. She knew that when she read it she would find a written note stating that the joke was on her and it was just another trick that Jacob at played on her. She then quickly unfolded the note and read the following:

Dear Veronica,

I really do love you. You're the gratest person alive. I know you will be proaboboly laughing at my spelling and grammer mistakes but that is okay with me. I'm sorry that you are finding out this way. You won't beleeve it, but it is true. I can not tell you why I had to hang myself, but I dread leaving you on this day. Suiside was the anser in this case. The best way to spend me birthday. I wish I could eat your pancake-cake thing you think a surprise but is not. But I have to do this. By Veronica. Love you forever.

Jacob Turner.

A tear dropped from Veronica's left grey eye as she swallowed her hope and said, "Happy Birthday Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3: London

Chapter Three:

London

It was the 1st of July, or in other words Canada Day, and Veronica had been sitting on the couch for six hours trying to solve a bunch of different physic equations that were related to fireworks. It had probably been the twenty seventh time that Veronica had been drawn into her genius Trans, and there was no Jacob there to control her. It's how they coped when it came to hardships, by erasing all that was on their mind and replacing it with a bunch of unnecessary facts. It wasn't until her new roommate blasted the radio from her room, that veronica was shaken out of her Trans and immediately into the state of reminiscence.

It had been five months and eighteen days since the day Veronica found out about her best friend, Jacob Turner's, death; it wasn't taken very lightly. After reading the suicide note, back on January 13th, Veronica began smashing all the plates in the kitchen and every cup, while avoiding the arms of the two cops trying to stop her. It was at this time that the EQ theory of those with high IQs was completely disproven by her.

The cops finally forced her to stop breaking the entire apartment down as they held her against a chair and contacted the dean of the school. They asked her who her parents were, but she replied by telling them that her parents abandoned her when she was only four months old. They knew that if Veronica was left alone in the apartment then she too would commit suicide, so they requested that the dean find someone willing to take her into their dorm room until she found a new roommate.

The dean contacted many of the students living on residence, but only one person agreed to take the emotionally fragile girl in; her name was Jessica Polanski. She was a sweet student who did everything in her power to always help those who needed it most. She was five foot two, which had been pretty short compared to Veronica, she had long red hair, brown eyes, and obtained a very innocent smile at all times.

When Veronica first entered her apartment she ran to the nearest couch and laid there balling her eyes out of her sockets. Jessica tried to cheer her up with tubs of ice-cream, chips, popcorn, and candy, but Veronica didn't bother to eat anything. She just wished that the tragedy had been another nightmare that she would wake up from, or a trick that Jacob would finally jump out and end, but it wasn't. It killed Veronica to know that she was now alone in this world with no one to hike with the next morning, no one to laugh with, and no one to constantly call stupid. She couldn't even notice the kindness that Jessica bore her throughout the night because of her grief stricken heart.

She stayed awake crying, with Jessica trying to comfort her by her side, up until 5 o'clock am on Tuesday, January 14th when she would usually go hiking. She stood up and shook every single inch of sorrow within her, grabbed her jacket, and began running for the hills where she would usually hike. When she finally got to the forest, she realized that Jessica was following her the entire time and began walking instead of running.

"Hey Veronica? Look, I know times are really hard, but you need to stop running away!" Jessica spoke slowly as she breathed heavily between each word.

"I'm not running away. I'm going hiking. It's Tuesday." Veronica hadn't even bothered to make eye contact with Jessica, which allowed Jessica to sense that she didn't want to be talked to. Instead, she just kept on walking silently as Jessica remained right behind her worrying about her.

Veronica wasn't sure if it was a smart idea to do the one thing that she always did with Jacob the day after he committed suicide, but she just really wanted to connect with him. She thought that he would somehow pop up from behind a tree and say that it was just another one of his tricks played on her, but he didn't. It had been a quiet hike so far as Veronica continued walking and walking even after two hours. Jessica at some points asked if they could head back to the dorm room, but Veronica just kept on walking.

She kept walking until she stepped on something that made a loud cracking sound, and when she looked to see what was beneath her boot, she saw a broken up enlarged egg. It was the exact replica of the dragon's egg that she had found in her dream, or was it the exact same one? Could Jacob so have easily lied to her after deliberately attacking her? Veronica realized how stupid she was, laughed and then just continued on the sacred hike. She wasn't just going to stop hiking because he wasn't there anymore, but she decided that day that she would do it every Tuesday forevermore in honour of her best friend. Which is the reason that she decided that same day to not rip up the tickets to London, but to go on the adventure in honour of her Jacob Turner.

Jessica came out of her room and began making lunch for her and Veronica. "You're lucky I like to listen to my radio in the morning, or else you would have been lost in thought for days." She had gotten used to Veronica's company ever since she moved into her dorm room, which is why she adapted the habit of playing the radio on full blast every morning. Ever since that dreadful day in January, Veronica was able to make one new friend and even have her move into the apartment that she once shared with Jacob in Markham.

Jessica, as sweet as she was, kind of had the anti-social personality that resembled Jacob's, plus she was extremely stupid according to Veronica. Just like Jacob, Jessica quickly became immune Veronica's genius' ways and multitude of insults. Although Veronica could have never replaced Jacob, Jessica had been the stone that held up her walls from completely collapsing in.

"Are you sure you don't want me going with you tomorrow?" Jessica had asked Veronica the same question almost a million times, but she always refused. Jessica brought out the two deli sandwiches that she made quickly and laid them on the breakfast table as she continued to speak. "I mean, it's an entirely different country. Are you sure you want to do that alone?"

"I'm positive Jessica." Veronica wanted to honour the memory of her best friend on the trip, and didn't think he would be very happy to see that it was taken with another friend.

There were times when Veronica would randomly see Jacob, but with a blink of an eye he would disappear. She hated that the love she has for him began to hallucinate his image, but knew that her heart just really wanted to see him once again.

The morning of Jacob's funeral, Veronica had smoked a joint that she found in a cabinet that Jessica thought she knew nothing about. She knew that it would be the best thing for her to do because it was either that or another genius Trans, or an emotional breakdown. She didn't know how she would have handled the day on her own, and Jessica was still trying to earn Veronica's friendship, but Veronica wasn't ready to make a new friend yet. She still had to say goodbye to her best friend first.

When she arrived at the funeral home, she saw everyone crying and felt obligated to only do the same. Veronica stopped when she found Jacob standing right above his casket trying to fix up the hair on his dead body. Looking up he said to her, "I think this was the best birthday surprise by far." Veronica smiled as she made her way closer to the casket.

Everyone jumped from the shocking loud phrase that came out of Veronica's mouth that went a little like, "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Yeah I know I am," he said. "At least I left you a note. I could have left you with absolutely nothing." It was completely typical of Jacob to irritate Veronica at his own funeral.

"A note?" Everyone began mumbling in secrecy about the show that Veronica was putting on, watching her yell at her dead best friend. "You think that was good enough? You idiot! You should have never killed yourself! Why the hell did you do it? Huh? Why? You said in the note that you couldn't tell me why! In that case, the note is absolutely useless!"

Jacob's mother approached Veronica as she softly said, "Veronica, I know you're really upset, but do you mind toning it down a bit?" Veronica turned to her and irrationally slapped her right across the right cheek as everyone in the room let out a huge gasp and Jacob's father grabbed Veronica by her arm and dragged her out of the funeral home.

"Jacob should have done that a long time ago! He was absolutely right; you are annoying as hell!" Veronica had yelled as she was being forcefully escorted out of the home. When they had arrived outside, she shook the hold Mr. Turner had on her and said to him, "You have no right to do that!"

"You listen to me Veronica," he said. "Everyone in there is filled with grief and they don't need you to come along and make things worse. To slap the face of a mother who had just lost her only son is absolutely inappropriate and heartless of you. One step back inside and I am calling the cops, you hear?"

With that, Veronica spat in his face and ran off to the red Mercedes, previously owned by Jacob, and drove quickly away. She couldn't believe that she was kicked out of her best friend's funeral, actually she can. Several hours later she regretted ever placing the joint in her mouth and realized how stupid she had acted at Jacob's funeral. She wished that she could have respected his dead corpse a little better, but at the same time told herself that Jacob would have been proud of her nonetheless. For once, she had done something stupid.

"Are you ready to leave Veronica?" Jessica had packed the car right after making blueberry pancakes for Veronica, also in honour of Jacob, right before it was time for her to head to the airport. It was finally July 2nd, the day that Veronica had been waiting for ever since the death of her best friend. She would visit all the places that she said she would with Jacob and explore the Arthurian myth right from the core of the UK. She would hold dear to her heart every single thing he taught her about the myth along the way and maybe even act it out in a one-man show in front of random strangers.

Veronica came out of her room wearing Jacob's favourite black hoodie in order to once again honour him. She didn't know if she was going overboard with the entire "honour Jacob Turner" deal, but then again she didn't really care. If Veronica actually paid attention to what people believed to be normal, she wouldn't be who she is today or even had become friends with Jacob or Jessica, because they were just as abnormal as she was.

She took one step out of the apartment and took a deep breath in, then out as she said, "Ready as I'll ever be." A tear unintentionally escaped her eyelids as she remembered Jacob while walking down the hall. "Thanks for your help this morning Jessica and for the food." The elevator rang its bell as it opened and the girls walked in. "Oh, and for the ride to the airport."

"My pleasure Veronica. Anything for you." Jessica smiled at Veronica and then turned her gaze to the numbers that were descending. All of a sudden, the elevator had stopped and Jessica's gaze turned back to Veronica. Veronica then recognized Jessica's eyes to be the same golden colour that she sometimes saw in Jacob's eyes. "I'm sorry Veronica, but you can't go to London today. Or ever."

Veronica's heart began to beat faster, it was quite absurd that Jessica's permanent innocent smile had turned into a guilty grin. "Why not?" She asked, but Jessica just smirked and unexpectedly ran towards her. Veronica jumped out of the way and quickly pressed for the call button, but was taken down by Jessica's tackle. Veronica had never been so confused in her entire life. She did everything in her power to stop Jessica, including beating the blueberry pancakes out of her until she was unconscious. She had never felt so strong before, that she tilted her head in confusion while she observed the scene before her.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," a voice that came from above them said, "the elevators will be operating normally shortly."

Veronica grabbed the car keys from Jessica's back pocket as she stared for a second or two at her and wondered what had just happened. She was ready to run out of the elevator as soon as it opened up, run to the car, then quickly drive to the airport before anyone could find Jessica's body, or before she woke up. The elevators opened and Veronica slid right through as she sprinted her heart out to the car. When she had reached the car panting, she turned on the engine and then drove as fast and furious as they did in the movies to the airport.

"What the hell just happened?" Veronica said to herself once again as she realized that she better follow the speed limit if she actually wanted to arrive to the airport on time. Otherwise, the O.P.P would stop her and take 1 hour at most of her time away that she didn't even have to waste.

When Veronica had pulled into the Park and Fly parking lot at Pearson International Airport, she turned off the car as she laid her head on the steering wheel and she hoped that Jacob would jump out of nowhere and say that this had been the ultimate prank. She couldn't believe half of the occurrences that came to past that year so far and was extremely confused by it. She got out of the car, grabbed her bags and walked quickly inside in order to check in. She had been shaking nervously from what happened in the elevator and had to just freeze for a moment and calm herself down.

When she had arrived at the check-in centre she forcefully decided to forget all that had happened and just go along with the plan as if Jessica never attacked her. The man that was serving her was a 5 foot 5 Latino man who also had similar golden eyes to Jacob and Jessica. Veronica froze in horror and suddenly yelled, "You lay as to one finger on me and I'll destroy you." He began to laugh as other people mumbled about her just like those at Jacob's funeral.

"Mam, I can see that it's your first time flying. Nervous? Don't worry! Everyone usually is. I'm not going to lay a finger on you, I just need your passport and flight information so I could give you your boarding pass." Veronica had never felt quite embarrassed to have verbally attacked the innocent man who was only trying to do his job. She took out her passport and her printed flight information and handed it to the man.

"I'm really sorry Sir, I had a really bad morning. I should have never taken it out on you." The man smiled as he continued clicking away silently at the keyboard in front of him. When it was time, Veronica placed her luggage on the conveyor belt and knew that it was too late to turn back the instant they rode away.

"Do you have any preference as to where you want to be seated?" The man asked.

"Not really. I wouldn't know which seat is best because like you said, I've never been on a plane before."

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to give you a pretty good seat. You're going to need it, London is absolutely horrible." She knew that many people had selected thoughts about London as it was always rainy and gloomy, but she thought it would be perfectly fine constantly being indoors—kind of. The man handed her boarding pass and passport, as he whispered, "Don't go to London Veronica." She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran towards the gates in complete fear.

Veronica had never been so paranoid in her life; she believed that everyone was out to get her and she didn't even know why. She was a genius loser. Who the hell would want anything to do with her? She then thought of a bright way of looking at things; maybe she was hallucinating due to the all-nighter she pulled the night before. It is rather possible that Jessica only wanted to her to stay because she would miss her, and tripped making Veronica feel as if she was attacking her. There was also the possibility that the man at the check-in centre was talking about the fact that it's always rainy in London the entire time. She placed those ideas in her head in hope that they would make her flinch less every time she saw someone entire the line of the gates security checks.

Getting through security, Veronica looked absolutely nervous and aware of her surrounds which is probably why the guard requested to scan her despite the fact that nothing went off in the metal detector. Veronica did what the guard told her to do and waited for her blue eyes to turn gold like Jacob's, Jessica's, or the check-in man, but they didn't. To her, everyone was the enemy, which was probably the worst feeling she's had ever since January 13th.

When Veronica arrived at gate 24, she sat down waiting anxiously to board the plane. It only took 5 minutes from the minute she sat down at the gate for the attendant to call on all those who were flying in first class and anyone with any children or seniors. Veronica sat at the edge of the seat ready to bolt into the plane the instant they called on the economy class. Eventually, after 15 minutes, those flying in economy were called and Veronica rushed up to hand the attendant her boarding pass and passport.

"16A, 16A," she said making her way through the plane until she arrived at her seat, placed her carryon in the compartment and sat down. She let out a large exhalation of breath as she waiting for everyone else to take their seats and for her trip to finally commence. After about 35 minutes, the plane headed for the running preparing to take off. Veronica took a deep breath once again as she let out a, "finally," beneath her breath.

"Someone sounds exited to be heading to London." Veronica turned her head to see that an old lady, that she would guess to be around 70 years old, was trying to make conversation with her. She smiled at the old lady and nodded her head without saying a word, for her eyes were the exact same golden colour as Jacob's, Jessica's, and the check-in man. Veronica couldn't believe it. "I'm not very excited. I was forced by my children to go visit them. If I were you I wouldn't go." Veronica just continued to silently smile and thought that the lady would eventually think that she was deaf or mute and then shut up.

When the plane was finally stable up in the air, Veronica turned towards the window in order to see the view of being over the clouds. It was one, probably the only one, of the most incredible things she had witnessed that year. The sky so blue, the clouds so white; it was wonderful. She smiled happily as she thought of how happy Jacob would be if he was with her, until a mahogany coloured creature came soaring through right by the plane. Veronica's smile disappeared when she had realized that this creature was the dragon that was unleashed in her dreams, but it looked much bigger. She closed her eyes then wiped them as if she was just woken up from her sleep, closed the window shutter, and decided to fall asleep. Her hallucinations were getting worse by the minute, so it was time that she rested up the genius mind of hers that was slowly decaying.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing at London Heathrow Airport in a few moments. Please make sure that you are back in your seats and have your seatbelts on when the sign is flashing. I'd like to thank you on behalf of the operating crew here on British Airways, and we wish you a fun and safe trip." A deep voice, that seemed to obviously be the plane's captain, came from above Veronica as her slumber slowly faded away from her eyes.

She had never felt so good to have slept in her life, and was sure that her hallucinations would have ended the second she got some shut eye. To make sure, Veronica glanced over to the old lady sitting next to her in order to see if her eyes were still golden, but they turned out to be solid green eyes instead. From that, she smiled and thanked the Lord that her craziness was finally coming to an end and that she was once again your normal average genius on a trip.

Veronica had slept so heavily that she didn't feel a single thing ever since her biggest of hallucinations; no turbulence, no flight attendant serving food or drinks, and no children crying. It was peaceful despite the loud clutter that had been ambient within the entire plane, and Veronica didn't care that she missed out on the first time on a plane experience in full. She was just so happy that her hallucinations theory was proven correct when she had awoken.

Jessica was probably at home wondering what the hell happened to her after she tripped over her shoe lace as she went in to hug Veronica. Everything was back to normal. The plane was landing normally, the four year old behind Veronica was crying normally from his ears popping, Veronica's ears were popping normally, and the old man sitting in front of her was snoring normally. She thought, "Who on this earth is able to sleep when the plane is landing. The motion is way to vigorous, the force is too strong, and the air pressure causes your ears to pop."

Veronica was exiting arrivals with the intention of calling a cab, which soon diminished when she had seen her name on a sign being held by a man in a black suit. She read, "Veronica DeMaria," about 30 times before making her next step as the man waved happily at her. This man was about five foot seven with green eyes, dark brown hair, broad shoulders, and a vibrant smile composed of two small rose lips. Veronica slowly walked towards the man confused of why he was there and who had sent him. She thought of two different possibilities: her crazy parents, or her crazy roommate.

"Welcome home Veronica!" She had been astonished by his words as she had never even been to England ever to call it home. He must have seen the way her face changed because he quickly scrambled to say, "Sorry mate! I just have forgot that it's your first time here. I have too many clients to keep track of. The name's Tyler Smith, and your parents sent me to keep an eye on in the duration of your trip. Cheers!"

Veronica had analyzed Tyler for a few more moments before asking, "Can you tell my parents to leave me alone? I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm afraid that is not possible Mam, I have strict orders to stay by your side at all times." He gave Veronica a solid look until Veronica just shrugged and followed him to the black car that he would drive her in. He took her luggage and carry on to place in the trunk, and as she buckled herself in the car he asked, "So, where to first my lady?"

"First, the name's Veronica, so call me Veronica. Second, I'm hungry. Can you take me to a pub or something? I heard that's where good food happens." She heard her stomach growled as she thought about the pub and the different menu options that she researched about before heading to London. Tyler began driving off, and when he did so, Veronica looked out the window to see the scenery as she left the airport.

As he was turning into the freeway, he quickly and vigorously braked and yelled, "What the hell mate!" Veronica looked out the window to see a family figure standing in their way staring Veronica straight in the eyes. She gasped as soon as she made out the figure to her dead best friend; Jacob.

"That's my friend!" Veronica found it quite illogical and unbelievable, she didn't want to believe it, but she knew what she saw. Tears filled up her eyes despite her disbelieve as she opened her car door in order to run to Jacob.

Tyler rolled down the window and yelled, "Your friend? Tell this mad man to get off the street!" She ran out to the ramp when she truly saw the face of the man to be another, and not the face of her late best friend. She knew it. It was impossible, but her heart definitely wanted otherwise.

"Get off the ramp Sir, people are trying to get on the highway," She said disappointed to have not actually seen Jacob while getting back in the car. She shook it off as she placed her head on her hand shamefully because of her foolish eyes and her stupid heart. Veronica slowly fell asleep once again in the back seat of a stranger's car without even realizing where the man had planned to take her.

Veronica woke up to the sound of a man's deep and masculine voice calling her name; a voice that had been familiar to her. It hadn't been Tyler's voice, which worried Veronica about her surroundings. It had been about the tenth time that Veronica would be afraid to open her eyes and reveal the truth of the world around her. Maybe she had fainted in the pub and the man serving them had come to help her; something that she told herself before she opened her eyes to see something totally different.

She had been lying in an enormous room that had stone bricks rotating all around. There had been candles all around, and the room looked rather historical; well, of course it would, this was England. She saw a man sitting by her bed whom she had never seen before in her life. He was wearing a medieval suit of armour that contained of chains and a sword and a red fabric of some sort. Veronica began yelling the life out of her as she began panicking. She was calling for everyone and anyone; she called for Tyler, Jessica, her parents, and even Jacob.

"Calm down Veronica," the strange man said. "I know this is rather alarming to you, as you do not know of the place where you lay, but I assure you that no harm will come to you."

Veronica stopped yelling as she saw the honestly that the man portrayed on her face, but she had planned to somehow use his sword against him. A plan that would obviously not work if he caught her, or if the sword was just a dull piece of plastic used as a prop for his costume. "Where am I?" She asked in order to distract him from her arm that slowly made its way to his sword, but he stepped back to quickly.

"I know that you are frightened and it will take you some time to understand why you are here and all that has been happening around you that seemed very strange. You had many questions that I hold the key to, but I urge you to remain patient and calm while you are here. Over time I will educate you on everything that you need to know, but for now you need to eat. There are some garments in the wardrobe, please get dressed and come down to the Dinner Room in order to have a meal with Guinevere, my wife, and I. We shall be awaiting upon your arrival, should you trust us to not escape your chambers and run elsewhere."

Veronica felt something inside that told her to trust the strange speaking man that stood before her, despite how strange the situation was. "Where am I? You never answered me." She had been persistent on having her answer nonetheless.

"Why of course Veronica. Welcome to the land of the fallen King, Avalon."


	4. Chapter 4: Pendragon

Chapter Four:

Pendragon

After the strange looking man had retrieved from his spot and out of the room, Veronica rose, struck by silence due to the phrase that she just could not comprehend. _Welcome to the Land of the fallen King, Avalon,_ kept playing in her head as she made her way to the "wardrobe" that the man had pointed out to her. _Avalon?_ She thought hard, _Avalon?_ _Fallen King?_ Could it have been true, or was it just another one of Veronica's many dreams. She opened the oak coloured wooden wardrobe to find that in front of her were ugly gowns that she only saw in her history textbooks. To the likes of it, it seemed to her that the fashion within the wardrobe had been ported from the late 5th or early 6th century.

"Pfft… England," she said as she grabbed the first one that was in her reach and inspected it very carefully and slowly, trying her best to contain her displeasure. Veronica just wanted to understand what was going on because the events that had happened to her seemed quite illogical and unbelievable, but decided to go with what the stranger asked of her. While she was dressing herself in disgusting attire, she thought of how hard she must have hit her head back when she was on the hike with Jacob for the very last time. Back when she "fell down the hill."

She opened the door that led to the hallway that she hoped would lead to the Dining room or wherever they have their meals. The stupid guy should have gave her directions because there were almost 6 paths to take and she didn't know which one was the correct one. She had to hand it to the man, the hallways were absolutely beautiful; stone walls all around and fire stands lighting them all up. It was like a step back in time, an adventure to be taken on, a photo shoot worthy scene, and an absolutely out-of-this-world bull. She was buying into her own dreams thinking that this was all fun and games, but really it was a nightmare to be in a place where one hasn't been before unexpectedly.

"I got lost a couple of times when I first came as well." A male voice spoke behind Veronica making her jump in internal shock. She turned around and in front of her stood a five foot six man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. His face was rather slim, in fact, he looked kind of anorexic in Veronica's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Veronica was sort of happy to see a human being in such a maze, and sort of bugged at the fact the she had no clue what was going on. "Oh no, don't tell me. You are Harry Potter," she said as she let out a very, very, very loud chuckle, but the man just glared at her making a fool out of herself.

"Who's this Harry you speak of Veronica?" Veronica immediately stopped laughing.

"How do you not know Harry Potter, but somehow know my name?" Veronica had been yelling at this man who looked innocent, but then again, so did Jessica.

"Simple, I have never heard of a Harry Potter, but I've known you your whole life." Veronica was astonished at his words; the fact that he didn't know who Harry Potter was and the fact that he seemed weird.

"I'm sorry, come again? I have never seen you in my life you creep."

"I promise I am not a creep, I am a family friend. Your father hated me at first, but soon after he learned to love me, until he learned of my secret. He felt rather betrayed to have been lied to for our entire friendship. Well, I wouldn't know if he would have referred to me as a friend at that time, but we were definitely close. I would have never lied to him if my life was not endangered when doing so, I needed to fulfill my destiny, my purpose, my-" The weird man realized he was rambling on at this point, Veronica saw it in his face as she gave him the dirtiest look. "Pardon me, it's hard controlling the tongue."

"Another one of you hired losers sent by my dad? Did he REALLY want me to enjoy my trip to the point where he's gone to the extent of having people kidnap me? I swear I've seen this in a movie before." Veronica just wanted to call her father and tell him how ridiculously stupid he is and how she doesn't know how he raised a genius with his stupidity.

"Raising a genius is not that hard, but raising a wizard—that's a mission." Veronica's eyes widen as she witnessed a stranger address her thoughts. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she thought and was speaking her mind out loud, or this was all just a dream. In fact, she has probably been in a coma for 6 months and when she awakes all will return to normal.

"Did you just-" She couldn't say it. She couldn't admit to something so illogical and out of the grasp of scientific knowledge. The man began to laugh.

"Don't you soil your groins just yet Veronica," he said. "You haven't seen a single thing. Now follow me for your meal with your hosts. Oh and one more thing; I wasn't hired by your father in Toronto, but by your real father. Let us be on our way then?" Veronica couldn't believe anything that this man was telling her and as she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't find her voice. Something inside had told her to just shut up and listen.

The rest of the walk had been extremely silent, but eventually the strange man opened large French doors, revealing what seemed to be a feast, not a meal. Veronica's eyes were wide opened as they spectated every inch of the room and the medieval design that her hosts had going on within what seemed to be a mansion. Of course, Veronica hadn't seen the building from the outside, because if she had, she would have realized it was a castle not a mansion.

"I wasn't really sure you were going to come. I feel as if I'd scared you off, or something of that sort." The male host, who had been by Veronica's bedside when she awoke, had broken the silence, but Veronica just glared at the man. She had hoped that he would take the hint that she really was sca—creeped out. "Veronica, I deeply apologize for the way my wife and I had brought you within our kingdom. Now I know-"

"Your kingdom? Unless this is Buckingham palace, you've got to be kidding me! You are going to stop all this crap and you are all going to tell me what the hell is going on. NOW." After Veronica's outburst, the host and his wife turned to each other and began to whisper, which aggravated Veronica even more. She stood there in hopes of a reply, and a pretty good one that explained absolutely everything; from her hallucinations to her kidnapping.

The hostess approached Veronica as she said, "how about we take a walk in the courtyard?"

Veronica didn't even want to speak anymore, so she nodded as she thought, "hurry up and speak lady or I'll murder someone."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Not only had the strange man read her mind once again, but she had also heard what he was thinking; she was able to hear him although his lips did not move a millimetre. She just gave him a dirty look and walked out with the woman, with high expectations of resolving the unknown theory behind her hallucinations.

They walked slowly throughout the castle walls as the hostess would take quick glances at Veronica then to her path again. Veronica wanted to break the silence or her well-defined jaw, but knew that she wouldn't know how to go about doing either of them. It was rather shocking to her as she thought she knew everything that she would deem necessary to her disposal, but that turned out not to be the case. Instead she just took note of the paintings on the wall and how damaged they were, which she would estimate to be over hundreds of years old judging by the fact that it must have been egg paint and not oil.

All of a sudden, Veronica was blinded by the light that shone through the two doors that had been opened by two medieval-looking guards. She was very much impressed of the way that the English sold their history to tourist and how they found a way to mimic Avalon.

Avalon; the land of the fallen king. Which king? King Author. Yes, the well-known famous king of the myth and legend told all over the world; the key words there are myth and legend. The legend that Jacob once spent endless hours teaching Veronica for their European mythology course. Veronica thought that a man who claimed to be living in such a land would be telling the truth about existing within the myth, which made her realize as she passed a couple of roses, and truly confirmed, that she is very well crazy.

A little background about Avalon; it was basically the land that Merlin casted King Arthur to when he "died," in order for him to return one day to claim his kingdom once again. When magic will meet mortal means since King Uther Pendragon, King Arthur's father, refused for magic to exist within our world. There was a time where magic and humans existed together in harmony, but that was until wrath and anger filled King Uther as he casted magic out of the land. This event was called "The Great Purge." Anyone who had anything to do with magic would be killed under the remain of his reign, and King Arthur only honoured his father's wishes by enforcing such rules after he was killed. Little did he know that his servant who was very much his best friend, Merlin, was a sorcerer. The explanations of this land can go on and on, but it was all a myth to Veronica and Jacob.

It was still silent, until the hostess sat down on a stone bench and Veronica just stared at her and said, "I need answers and I'm not getting any. Five minutes have gone by and I'm still standing here clueless of what is going on. Do you know how that feels? To be so far from home and ending up to be in hell after going through hell? Must suck to be an actress in some kind of game my stupid father is planning. Oh and that guy in there, the one who showed me the way, he has some nerve telling me that my 'real' father is out there. My real father is home in Toronto right now probably watching the raptors loose badly because they suck but."

The hostess patted the area next to her indicating Veronica to sit down, which she did in order to get through to the woman who wasn't speaking. She stared at Veronica smiling until she finally stated, "I truly am sorry about all of this. I know it has been extremely hard for you to grasp on to the events that have been occurring lately and I assure you that you will have your answers, but we can't just tell you all at once. We are afraid of rattling you too quickly with such explanations, which is why we rather take our time with our words then just to utter them rapidly to you. I know you don't agree with such methods, but it is for your greater good." The lady could have said more, but she had lost her train of thought as she noticed Veronica's mind wandering off. She continued, "I've seen that face before, it is the face my husband makes when he is thinking of a new battle tactic or the face our," she paused then continued once again, "alchemist makes when he is thinking of a new antidote."

"Really nice lady, thou arts, but honestly cut the crap. I asked you before, and now I am asking you again because you have some hard time hearing what I'm saying. One; you don't even know me to think that you are doing something for my greater good. Two; why the hell do I care about the face your 'alchemist' makes? That term hasn't been used in 172 years to be precise." She had to, Veronica just had to state a fact somewhere in there as it was her source of comfort.

The lady stood up as she sighed. "We shall take our time with these answers, which does not mean we shall not answer them. I give you my word Veronica; that you will soon have all the explanations that you will need." The hostess looked down wishing she could just blurt out everything, but she knew that Veronica, being who she is, wouldn't take it lightly. "The thing is Veronica, you believe in myths and legends, but we do not as we are living them. You will have a hard time believing us which will make you quite frustrated, which is why we need you to be patient with us. Is it really that hard?"

Veronica looked up at the hostess as she sat on the stone bench trying to inhale and exhale lightly through the frustration that the hostess knew she would have. In a way, she felt bad for being demanding, but like come on, the months she's lived since the ambiguous hike with Jacob has been confusing. Veronica just wanted to understand and part of that comprehension was everything having logical reasoning, which wasn't the way that this was going to go.

Science and math; that was all that she could believe in and all that she truly cared about when it came to her world. She thought liberal studies were the most pointless waste of time within school, until she met Jacob. He opened her mind to different possibilities and rose her EQ higher and higher each time they were together. She couldn't really put together how he left such a great impact on her, but he really did. Now she's apparently, according to the hostess, existing within the legends and myths. Veronica didn't know what that meant, but she didn't think she would be getting her answers unless she listened to the lady and remain patiently waiting. She knew that that would be the hardest thing to do since coping with Jacob's death.

"Fine," Veronica said, and as she stood up she continued, "I'll wait patiently for the answers. However, I won't wait forever, and don't you think this talk will stop me from asking questions. One being where the hell I am and who the hell you guys are."

The hostess looked questionably at Veronica as if she was trying to recollect her thoughts and think of a way to break everything to her. "My husband told you already, has he not? He assured me he told you that you're in Avalon."

"Yeah, but that's a piece of bull crap." Veronica did not hold back with her words, and she wasn't going to anytime soon. "You are trying to sell me on some legendary land that is completely a made up place to be this one? No way in hell is that possible."

"It very much is possible Veronica, I promise you that. I give you my word on my father's grave."

That was when it clicked in Veronica's head that the strange man in the medieval suite said that this woman was his wife. Not only had he said that, but that her name was Guinevere. Do you know who else's wife was Guinevere? King Arthur. Could it be? It couldn't! Veronica was so confused and, more importantly, did not want to believe a single word that these people were telling her. She just wanted things to go back to normal and for her to somehow wake up from this very stupid dream that was occurring with her.

"You're Guinevere?" Veronica asked her hostess.

"Yes, I am. My husband never mentioned that he told you. I thought that we discussed that it was way too early to inform you of our identity. He completely defiled me!" Guinevere was quite angry as she stormed down the path on the way back to their dining room.

Veronica ran after her as she put it all together. "You are Guinevere. We are in Avalon. Which means that your husband is-"

"King Arthur?" Guinevere stopped, took a deep breath, then exhaled, "Why, yes he is." Guinevere hated what she had blurted out, but knew that Veronica would have to know eventually. "Look, I would have told you all this immediately if I already knew that he had told you who I am, but I knew that it would take you quite a while to believe any word Arthur or I say. You must think we are a bunch of lunatics making up some rubbish, but I promise you, on my father's grave, that this is all true."

"You and your father's grave." Veronica couldn't help, but be rude to this lady, claiming to be Guinevere, because all she was doing was throwing crap at her which aggravated Veronica.

"I loved my father very much, but he had to die because of Uther's intolerant behaviour towards those of magic. He was an innocent man and was nothing but a loving and adoring father to me, so I really do mean it when I swear to his grave."

Veronica couldn't have been more frustrated at this lady for the words she was saying than now. She was claiming to be a pawn that belongs to a completely fictional myth and that her husband is famous King Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther Pendragon. It was absolutely Ludacris! She heard her stomach grumble once again as she remembered that she hadn't had a meal in a very long time. "I'm hungry. Can we go back? You can explain everything to me at a later time. I haven't eaten in a while and that's pushing my hormones on overdrive." For the first time ever, in her very short visit to "Avalon," that Veronica made Guinevere laugh.

"Of course we can Veronica. Before we do, I'd like to say thank you for waiting patiently for your answers despite how strange this may all be for you." She smiled as she continued walking towards the dining room. Veronica just wanted to eat. That didn't stop her from wanting to slam her fist into Guinevere's face.

They made their way slowly and quietly towards the dining room and although veronica had so much to say she wanted to eat more than speak. How could this be? How could I Avalon be real? How could the myth that Jacob helped to remember be real? Veronica really wanted to believe in what she was told, but she was smarter than that. King Uther Pendragon and King Arthur Pendragon have walked on and that she is on right now? Have even existed? It was so weird and so strange to veronica just really just didn't want to believe in it, she wanted to deny it all.

When they got back veronica set down and begin to eat in order to make it clear that she didn't want any more conversations or any more explanations. Just wanted to eat. She heard the thoughts of the strange man who stood there in the corner telling her, "slow down and chew or else you will choke," but she just kept on going at it. It was a very quiet during dinner as no one really opened their mouth to speak. Veronica hadn't heard a peep ever since she heard the thoughts that the strange man. The strange men offered wine at some point, but she refused. She didn't really want anything from this man who read her thoughts or had very loud ones himself.

After dinner Arthur, if that was really him, took veronica to a beautiful room that had a huge fireplace. It was actually the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen and she was just so in awe of the entire sight that was in front of her that she forgot completely what was going on. That was until King Arthur, that really was him, said, "I know you're very anxious for answers, someone to give it to you straight."

Veronica sat down on a brown chair and crossed her legs before saying, "I'm waiting."

"Yes, I am Arthur Pendragon, son of Pendragon and husband of Guinevere Pendragon. Yes, you are in Avalon, a place that you believed to be fictional and only in your textbooks of myths and legends, but this is it and it's real. As you may have learned, Merlin placed me here after I died and shortly after he sent my wife and came him here himself. It was here that my wife and I bore child and decided that they would be my bridge to the rest of the world. Merlin took the child to a place as far away from Avalon as he can get, which is a place that you know as today to be Canada. Thought it was a funny way of naming a country, but that's not the point. I want my child to grow up in the land that I wanted to return to outside about one, and to pave the way for my return so that I may once again unite mortals the magic together.

That really pissed off my father who was dead, at least he was. I bet it wasn't in your textbook that he had another sorcerer, you may know her as Morgana, to bring him back to life using magic. Quite ironic if you ask me, because he only came back in order to prevent magic from returning to our world. He still aims to banish Magic and anyone or anything that has to do with magic, only because he really believed that magic was the cause of my mother's death. You probably know all that."

Morgana used to be almost like a sister to King Arthur as they grow up together after her mother had died. Her mother was actually alive, like most characters in the myth that Veronica had studied. She used to be the most compassionate and most lovable woman in the palace, but that was until the day she was captured by sorcerers who told her that she was a sorceress and convinced her to turn to wicked ways. That's when she decided to become one of dark magic and to really go against King Uther and King Arthur Pendragon. She was the reason why so many problems occurred in Camelot, home of King Arthur, as she was the one who trained sir Mordred to kill King Arthur leading him to Avalon.

"Okay, so you are the great King Arthur from my textbooks and you are planning your great return. Is your child the reason you brought me here? Do you want me to bring your child to you? I'm still not sure why I'm here and I was hoping you would tell me." Veronica uncrossed her leg, a contemporary artistic way of saying that she was not relaxed anymore. She was only confused and really felt like an idiot for believing in all of this. Deep down inside, she thought there was some truth to all of this and that it would be an adventure to discover the secrets of Avalon first hand. It would be the ultimate mythological research.

King Arthur was afraid to let veronica in on what was going on. He really wanted to tell her everything right there and then, but didn't know if it was the right time. He had so much thoughts running through his head all at once, and he desired deeply to tell her everything from the Knights of the Round Table to the day he died, but first he knew he had to tell her why she was here in the first place. It's hard to tell someone in what is going on without telling them what they have to do with anything, and that was the hard part King Arthur didn't want to tell her.

She opened his mouth to speak, but closed it immediately because she saw that King Arthur had something to say so she just nodded her head and waited for him to speak. All of a sudden King Arthur grabbed veronica and gave her a big ass hug, one that you probably know as a bear hug. This only confused veronica more and kind of creeped her out because she just met this guy a couple of hours ago. "Everyone must be really strange here," she thought as she only hoped that it would get better from there, but it didn't.

King Arthur opened his mouth and he began after letting go of her with, "Veronica, you were not who you think you are, and I'm not just legendary figure in your textbook. We have established that I'm real, yes, but who you are in relation to me that is what I have to tell you. I don't want you bringing my child back, but you do have a connection with my child. You just can't bring them back because my child is already here standing right in front of me, staring at me, probably wanting to kill me. Veronica, you are a Pendragon. You will bring me home to Camelot."

Veronica couldn't believe the words he had just said to her, and she was just so ticked off at the fact that so many people had been hiding so many things from her. That's when it all rushed back to her mind; the painful way that Jacob lied to her, and the way that her parents lied to her when she found out that she was adopted. It all came back and it all began to hurt once again.

She walked straight up to His Majesty, King Arthur, and laid one big punch straight into his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorceress

Chapter Five:

Sorceress

Veronica had to do it. It was just too much for her; the anger just kept on building itself within her and she had to release it. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing she had done in her life, as she did it to King Arthur, one of the most powerful kings that ruled on this planet. He claims to be her father, so he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Right? It's just that she felt the burning sensation of the days that have passed before her trip, and now that she's on the trip and she's getting slammed in the face with bull crap; she found it really hard to control her fists. She could have regretted it the minute it happened, but it actually felt pretty good to finally release some steam off of her back.

Arthur held onto his jaw as he took a few steps back from the blow, and when he slowly released his hand Veronica saw that it was like she had did nothing. She knew she was weak, but she was also pretty sure it was the fact that he was one of the strongest kings of history that saved his sorry ass. Veronica saw the disappointment in King Arthur's eyes, but then he began to laugh and seem proud. She was just so confused with everything and she couldn't understand why this fallen King, pun intended, would be laughing at the fact that he had been punched by girl after he told her he was her father. At this point anyone can claim to be Veronica father, maybe he just wanted a genius to be part of his family so that he could win big bucks or something. However, Veronica was actually buying what she was told and it took the punch to realize that it wasn't a dream because it probably hurt her more than it hurt him.

"You want to know something Veronica?" Arthur asked. "I didn't think you were going to react in any other way than with that outburst. When I first met Merlin we got into this huge fight because he just pissed the hell out of me with his ego. I totally acted out of anger when he seemed to stand up to me, so I think you get it from me. I know you hate my guts and you probably want to throw another one at me right now, so if you're going to do it, do it. My father always said that if you're going to get hurt, might as well make it worth it. You are definitely worth it Veronica."

Veronica smiled, which came to her surprise because the man who she just punched in the face is completely showing gratitude and kindness towards her. Somehow she felt this was all real and that she was actually getting her answers after all. Veronica felt crazy and stupid for believing in it, but at this point she had nothing better to believe in. She crooked her lips in a way that said "oops," even though it was a delayed "oops" and said, "I'm sorry, but it has been the hardest months of my life. You just happen to be in front of me at the wrong time saying the wrong thing, and it was inevitable with the state I was in. I'm not going to punch you again," she said as she let out a slight chuckle. "I want to know more because I believe you, but it will take some time for me to see you as a father and your wife as a mother. It will be even harder to see you as King Arthur of Camelot and your wife as Guinevere, the queen who was once a slave."

Oh yes, the infamous story of Guinevere and Arthur, a romantic tale of true love that has no boundaries. Guinevere was the servant in the palace that Prince Arthur, back when he was a prince, fell in love with. His father hated the idea completely, and things got worse for them when Morgana, who was still believed to be so lovable daughter to Uther, framed Guinevere to be a witch. Sentenced to death, Guinevere's father took the blame for having enchanted stones in his house and claiming them to be his and not hers. That's when Guinevere's father died, and since then her love for Arthur just kept on growing and growing until Arthur's father died and he married Guinevere. Arthur was her source of comfort, which is why she came to fall even harder when her father was executed.

"I don't expect you to accept all of this so quickly which is why I'm going to take my time with telling you all the answers that you need to know." Arthur made his way to a brown chair and signaled Veronica to do the same in the chair next to him. "There is so much I need to tell you, and I appreciate your willingness to wait." He smirked a bit as he said, "we'll avoid violent outbursts that way."

Veronica was beginning to like her father, or King Arthur, or her father King Arthur, or just King Arthur, or whatever he was to her. Even though she still felt frustrated anger, she finally felt comfortable where she was. "So did Merlin cast your castle to Avalon as well?" she asked. "I mean, how did all of this get over here? How is the world so oblivious to its existence?"

"I am no wizard Veronica", King Arthur claimed. "All I know is that it is all here; my castle, my queen, my friends, and even my enemies. I don't know how Merlin did it all, but I'm sure you can ask him yourself." King Arthur smiled and looked around the room as he stood up to grab a book and then sit himself back down next to Veronica. He opened the book and started flipping through it as if he was looking for something specifically. "It's in here somewhere," he murmured as he continued to flip through the book.

"What are you looking for?" Veronica asked as she noticed that he was too fixated on finding the page he wanted to answer back. She sat their wondering about Avalon and its make-up. How big could this hidden land be if it fits even the King's enemies, and is still hidden? Why would Merlin even send his enemies over to Avalon when it was meant to be the King's fortress? Veronica had so many questions running through her head, almost the same amount of the questions thought after her fall on her hike with Jacob.

Veronica took a moment to forget the questions that she was asking herself, in order to save herself from a headache, and began to admire the room around her. Well, this was a castle, so it was inevitable that every room be as gorgeous as they are. Kind of looked like Hogwarts library, but much smaller and historically accurate.

"Found it!" King Arthur said with victory as he pointed out to Veronica the pictures of death in the book. "The Great Purge where my father banished good old magic. He sought and killed the Sorcerers, the witches, the dragons, the Warlocks, the dragon lords, all druids; basically all creatures of magic. My father brutally reviled the Old Religion, which was made up of those who practiced powerful magic within Albion, or as you may know it, Great Britain. This happened the year after my birth, which the Old Religion already saw coming their way because of the beast that my mother encountered."

"The Questing Beast, which once inhabited Albion, or Great Britain, had the body of a leopard and the head of a snake making it extremely strong with poisonous venom. The bite without a cure. This beast only made two appearances; once when my mother passed away and the next when I was 20 years old and it bit me while I was on a quest with Merlin. A life had to be sacrificed in order to save mine and that's why Merlin went to the Isle of the Blessed in order to do so, but instead he bargained with Nimueh. You see, the Old Religion blessed the cup that I drank out of in order to save my life because I am the bridge of their return to Albion."

Veronica was quite shocked that their aim was for Great Britain to have magic wandering the land again. Do these people even know what happened during the 17th and 18th century when people tried to kill off anyone with dark spirits in them, including acclaimed wizards? They did not believe in magic at all, which is why they thought all those people who claimed to have it were in cahoots with the devil. Did they not hear about the Witch Hunts and the Roman Inquisition when Catholic Church basically had power to torture and kill anyone who had anything to do with quote unquote magic? Even if they try to bring the old religion back to Albion, it's just going to cause bigger problems, conflicts will rise and The Great Purge will be the least of their worries.

Veronica decided to raise such an argument shyly because she didn't really feel like busting this King's bubble. "Do you know what's going on outside of Avalon? I mean you have been hiding on an island for centuries that remained unseen by anyone. How do you even know it's safe to bring the old religion back to Albion or Great Britain?"

Arthur sat there and thought for a bit as he closed the book and turned to smile at her. He was still in deep thought even though she knew he had something to say to her, but he finally opened his mouth and said, "We are aware of what's going on, but the day of the Old Religion's return has been prophesized and foreseen by so many that it is bound to happen. There will be a way that it will happen when all mortals and immortals will live in harmony together. I know it's hard to believe and it's hard to grasp on to all of this, as it may have been way too early to bring you back home but you were coming to Albion anyway. We weren't supposed to bring you in for another two years, but you went ahead and planned the trip anyways, so we decided to kill two birds with one stone. We're still trying to figure out what needs to be done and I wish I can tell you I had a plan, but I don't. I'm still working on that with Merlin and my Knights, but don't you worry we will figure it out and it will end well."

Veronica gathered up of statistics up in her head and calculated the numbers that connected to the success of this return or failure. There's more of the likelihood that Arthur's future plans or unsuccessful than successful. With all the evidence that there is in history, with all the evidence that was left by his, now alive once again father, Uther, So many people will prevent this harmony from happening and Veronica knew that it wouldn't work, but she just smiled at her father and nodded her head because she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't believe a word that he said or that he was probably crazy because no plan would ever change anybody's mind about magic. "I'm tired," she told him instead as a way to get out of the uncomfortable situation. He put the book away back where it belonged and then told Veronica to walk with him to her bed chambers.

It was a quiet walk where Veronica mostly admired the interior structure of the castle, but mostly thought about everything that had happened that day and all the new things that she had learned about her life. The extremely famous king that belongs in a myth actually turns out to be her father and he's planning to bring magic to Great Britain again, which is absolutely ludicrous. More Ludacris then Ludacris the rapper. Veronica never liked his music. Except for one song, but that's not the point.

Veronica tried to change her mind about all these subjects as they were walking. Whatever happened to having a normal life? These things usually happen in books or movies not in real life, at least that's what she thought. Those were even the books and movies that she hated to read or watch the most because they were just so unrealistic and illogical. It was all about nonfiction, and now she's living a fictional story. Since when was reality so misunderstood?

When they got outside her bed chambers, Arthur rubbed her shoulder awkwardly as if he wanted to give her a hug but couldn't take that step closer towards their father-daughter relationship. Instead he just rubbed her shoulder and said, "Goodnight Veronica. I will speak to you in the morning. If you need me I'll be at the round table."

Veronica freaked a little bit on the inside because King Arthur just mentioned the Round Table. THE Round Table. THE most famous method of meetings in the world, when Arthur made his knights sit with him at a round table so that everybody was equal. There was so many times where they mimic the round table in class and it was all Jacob's idea. Veronica's smile slopped down to a straight face in memory of her best friend, but then back to a smile when she decided to tell her father that she wanted to go with him to the meeting. "I think I can stay up for a little more. Do you mind if I come with you to your meeting and meet the famous Knights of the Round Table?"

Arthur smiled and said, "I would love nothing more than for you to come with me. It's exciting that my daughter finds interest in my work, or what's left of it."

First thing Veronica thought was technically it's not really work because you don't live in the real world and you're not getting paid, but then she realized that you can call it work if you want to be really liberal about it.

Veronica and King Arthur made their way slowly towards the courtroom as she felt a scream coming from the inside of her due to how excited she was. "THE Knights of the Round Table," just kept on playing in her head over and over again as she patiently waited to enter to the doors to what she's always wanted to see. She had never been so excited, especially on this stupid trip to Avalon. The Round Table; where Arthur made it his mission to be equal with those that he worked with and to prohibit commoners becoming Knights. Veronica couldn't wait to see how they all looked and to finally put a face to each and every night that she ever read about. Well some of them, since some are dead.

"It's too bad I'll never meet the famous Sir Lancelot," Veronica claimed breaking the silence. "He was absolutely not a noble at first, but soon became a very brave knight through saving your life, and eventually he sacrificed himself." King Arthur's stopped walking while he fell into a state of reminiscence.

"What you don't know is that he resurrected as a shade. What is a shade? Basically it's a spirit that pulled out from its rest in the underworld, which Morgana did in order for Lancelot to come in between Gwen and I, which he then succeeded. Gwen got banished from Camelot just as I was prepared to marry her then the shade of Lancelot committed suicide and Merlin freed his soul by casting a spell that let him a rest peacefully." Veronica thought about Jacob and maybe if she knew Merlin a little bit earlier she would have been able to ask him to free Jacob's soul so that he may live in peace in the underworld, or the afterlife or whatever goes on after death.

They continued to walk slowly as Veronica remembered the names of the other deceased Knights. "It's a shame I won't be able to meet sir Gwaine and sir Elyan. Sir gwaine whose father was a night, but he hated the noble class which explains his love for you King Arthur. Sir Elyan turned out to be Gwen's brother and even died for her."

"It is a shame," Arthur said. But I did love the three of them and I will honour their brave names to my grave. They were more than just Knights who served Camelot and served me, they were my friends, my family, and my brothers."

Veronica thought long and hard because she realized that the only nights that were still alive were Sir Leon Sir Percival. Gwen's mother served Leon's family and Percival met Arthur through Lancelot. "Those are only three people at the Round Table; Arthur, Leon and Percival. That doesn't really make your circle, it makes a triangle," she thought. A loud chuckle came from behind her as she turned around to see the strange men and she was able to share thoughts with, which he probably took advantage of right now.

Arthur also turned around, but instead of rolling his eyes and looking extremely annoyed like Veronica, he turned around and gave the strange man a hug while saying, "You're on time this time cabbage-head."

"You're not allowed to call me that," the strange man said. "That's my name for you, along with dollophead, prat, turnip-head, and simpleton. Shall I go on?" The strange man displayed a cocky smile that pissed Veronica off even more.

Arthur laughed and threatened the man with a casual, "shut up or I'll hang you."

"Who do you think you are? The king?" The strange man replied.

King Arthur smirked and grabbed strange man's cheek by slapping it first and saying, "at this point, yeah I am." He turned to Veronica in order to explain further. "When he first served me he asked, 'who do you think you are? The king?' Then I said, 'no, I'm his son Arthur.'" The two laughed hysterically as Veronica just stared at them make fools out of themselves. She never understood male humor, the nature of testosterone ruining everything.

The strange man said, "Let's be on our way then, shall we? Guinevere, Gwaine, Percival are already in the courtroom, so technically you're the late one Clotpole. Veronica was shocked to hear the strange man insult the king and have the King laugh long with him. This was the same king that everyone feared in his time because of how powerful he was.

When Veronica entered the courtroom and saw the Queen and all the Knights around the Round Table she was in awe. She couldn't believe the sight that was before her right now, and how exciting it was for her to be there. Immediately she remembered how much Jacob would have loved to see this. Maybe if he knew about the adventure, he would have never killed himself and Veronica would have a partner in crime when saving the Old Religion alongside her father. The two nights approached her and introduced themselves to her as she just smiled and nodded trying to hold back the tears that honored her best friend. She imagined how Jacob would react if he was in this room right now shaking the hands of the Knights of the Round Table or at least what was left of them.

Three more nights approached Veronica, as she thought they were just other knights of Camelot. But then they introduced themselves as Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Elyan. Veronica looked extremely confused, and King Arthur was able to tell because he laughed as he said, "Veronica you look like you've seen some ghosts." He continued to laugh as everyone else began to do the same.

She walked up to her father and whispered, "Can I see dead people? We discussed this, they are supposed to be dead."

King Arthur continued to laugh while forcefully whispering back, "With Merlin's help we were able to resurrect 3 of my fine men. There came a time well there were so many natural deaths that we found a way of bargaining a life for a life. You get to meet them after all."

Veronica looked to the three knights with the same feeling she felt when Jessica turned on her to attack; in denial. "It was nice meeting all of you," Veronica said. "But I'm going to go sleep now because I feel as if I'm going crazy."

Everyone began to chuckle as Guinevere made her way to Veronica, gave her a hug and said, "Goodnight." Veronica was surprised to have received a hug, but smiled because she admitted to herself that she really did need one.

She walked out of there before anyone else could say anymore and made her way down the halls towards her bed chambers. Then she remembered that she didn't know where this bed chamber was, and that's when she heard a loud chuckle come from behind her once again. She turned around to find that strange weird man behind her as she asked, "can I help you?"

"Actually I think you need my help," he said. "You still don't know your ways around this castle, so Arthur sent me to take you back to your room."

"I don't need a babysitter weirdo," Veronica blurted as she saw no emotional reaction from the strange man to her name calling. It kind of reminded her of how Jacob never really cared when Veronica would insult him or tease the crap out of him.

"Where's your bed chambers then?" Veronica rolled her eyes in annoyance of the strange man as she heard laughing on the inside – literally as she heard his thoughts.

"Fine," she hesitantly replied after several seconds of contemplation. "Lead me to my room then leave me alone."

The strange man walked with Veronica through the complicated stone pathways until they reached the familiar room which was her quote unquote bedchambers. Veronica preferred to be independent and didn't want anyone telling her where to go or what to do, but she had to admit to herself but she had absolutely no idea where the hell anything was in this castle.

"The name is-" the strange man began, but was cut off by Veronica's interruption.

"Merlin? Yeah I figured. Arthur mentioned Merlin was annoying, so I guessed it was you because you are the most annoying man I've met by far." The strange man began to laugh as he just continued walking through many pathways. Veronica never remembered the path to her room was so long until she took it on with the strange man—which she was pretty sure was Merlin.

"I guess you are as smart as you made yourself to be," Merlin replied after many silent steps. Veronica didn't understand his hesitation, but her hypothesis was that it was in order to piss her off even more.

Her head was spinning and her thoughts we're endless because of what she had experienced that day. No matter how much questions she had, none of them were answered thoroughly and she wanted them to. It wasn't her best plan, but she thought she would ask the one man that seemed to want to talk the most, Merlin. "I can't believe your Marlin and you don't even know Harry Potter," she began with. "You should know anyone who in the order of your name.

"Not when they're fictitious," he replied. "I know you want to speak to me and I know you want to ask your questions, so ask away." That's when it all came back to Veronica; the whole mind reading, hearing thoughts shebang.

"How on this earth are you able to read my thoughts, that is not only an invasion of my privacy, but it's also extremely creepy. That one time that I heard yours as well freaked me out like I've never been freaked out before. Can you answer that?" Veronica had been wanting to ask that question ever since the first run in with this odd and particular hyphened sense.

Merlin smirked. "You see, there are some answers to this world that you shouldn't hear yet. I respect my King, King Arthur the great, and he desires that you find out about everything when the time comes, which by the way, it hasn't." Veronica turned red in frustration as she clenched her fists tightly, in the same manner as she had in the presence of her father, and narrowed her eyes at Merlin hoping that she would somehow get him to talk. He began to laugh as he blurted, "slick moves. That's not even going to work with me. I wasn't intimidated by your father, who I remind you was a prince at the time, and I'm not going to be intimidated by you. You're some girl who doesn't even know what the hell is going on, who the hell she is, and where the hell she is. You're more lost than anyone else in Avalon, so I think you need me more then you believe."

Veronica was getting really annoyed at this whole hearing thoughts nonsense because she couldn't get away with any of her thoughts and she questioned how everything was heard by Merlin. Her pissed off level had reached the sky and was somehow still rising every time Merlin ticked her off, which was more often than she needed. If only there was a way to block him from her mind. "Oh there is a way, I just won't tell you about it," Merlin said interrupting her private thoughts. "Don't worry soon enough you'll find out why I can hear your thoughts and why you can hear mine." Veronica hadn't noticed but throughout the entire conversation, every time that Merlin spoke, his lips weren't moving, so they were basically having a conversation using nothing but their minds.

Veronica didn't know whether to be fascinated or weirded out by the situation, but she thought that she just asked another question in hope of getting an answer this time. As they entered Veronica's bedchambers she asked him the question that her father did not know how to answer; "how did you get all of this here. I'm quite confused because I learned in class that Avalon was to be an underwater kind of deal, again from what I've read from several resources, but we're not underwater. Other sources say that Glastonbury in Somerset is also the home of Arthur, along with many other deceased heroes. Well, which one is it? Where the hell are we?"

Merlin looked away as if he didn't want to inform Veronica, but then let out a sigh, and a, "Yeah," he said, as he continued to explain, "They are all false. People just really want to have the luxury of figuring it all out. I'll admit, we're not the only ones on this island, but in all honesty, we are not underwater or in Glastonbury. You might identify this situation to be actually quite ambiguous." Veronica rolled her eyes at the fact that Merlin was trying to sound smart as he closed shut the doors of her bed chambers.

She had no idea whether she was able to trust him, but she wanted to know more, and so she did when he continued. "We are actually in the midst of Albion, in the English Country. You are currently in one of the famous mansions, named Brympton d'Evercy. I have created a boundary spell around Avalon, which by the way, isn't an island or the middle of nowhere, but this piece of land in England."

"Yeah, but how have people not discovered your existence yet?" She asked.

Merlin laughed as he shook his head, "Have you met the common Brit? They're nitwits. To them we are a bunch of rich folk who have had the house in our family for centuries." Veronica wasn't sure if that answer made things clearer for her, or even worse.

"Yeah, but why would you need a huge prophesized return to Albion, if you are in it? How the hell are you guys still alive, and I thought anyone who died you sent them to Avalon through a river." Veronica had been so confused for numerous times for months, and her messed up life was becoming more and more blurry by the minute. She kind of felt as if she was kidnapped at that point by some crazy people who tell crazy stories as part of the adventure in England.

"Sorry to break it to you, but it is very much real," Merlin stated. "I didn't set up Avalon Veronica, the Sidhe did, so I had absolutely no say in where Avalon would be placed. Yes all these people were buried under water, but then were resurrected around 200 years ago, where we have inhabited this land and named it Avalon. No one who has been resurrected may age until the old religion walks freely in Albion once again."

Veronica stared at Merlin for a few moments until she coughed a, "crazy," under her breath. What the hell was going on? She thought that she was better off confused at first than with Merlin's explanation, because it had been quite a crappy one.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had a spell for placing all the information in your head all at once in my book so you are not confused, due to your incompetent perception of things, but I don't." Veronica finally felt what it was like to be called stupid, just like she used to do with Jacob all the time.

She decided to just change the subject because she couldn't agree more, she was too incompetent for all this crazy. "You have a spell book? Did it belong to your mother, like it did to the mother of the originals? I, by the way, encourage you to watch that show, that is if you watch television at all."

"Actually it was a book that belong to an old friend, unlike it matters to you but Gaius was the one who raised me after my father after my father died, due to the fact that my mother didn't know what to do with me since I was a warlock from birth, so she sent me off to him. I would have never gotten to where I am today without him, along with Kilgharrah the Dragon. I believe he dropped a little present for you in the forest. You know the one that you used to hike on with your friend Jacob."

Veronica was surprised that new all of this and she wondered how long they've been keeping an eye on her how long we've been spying on her and why no one had saved Jacob's life. If her father knew how much she cared about Jacob why didn't he save him? Why didn't he stop her from experiencing the misery and the grief that never left her ever since Jacob committed suicide? Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder as Veronica quickly pushed it back. He sighed as he said, "what happened to Jacob had to happen and we don't understand why he did it and if it was up to your father, he would have saved him if he could, but it was Jacob's choice and we couldn't do anything about free will. Look, anything happens for a reason. Your father, Guinevere and I have experienced the loss of many of our loved ones. Even when Morgana turned to the dark side, it was as if she had died for we had lost her forever. We never stopped wishing she was good once again because there was once a time when her heart was once gold but now it is as black as night."

Veronica still couldn't understand or comprehend the death of Jacob and she thought that Merlin could have known more since he seem to know about everything here, everything about her and everything she thought. But from the look on his face she could tell he was just as lost about what Jacob did that she was. All of a sudden Veronica finally took in slowly what Merlin had said earlier about the Dragon dropping the egg in the forest. She had thought that the dragon egg that she had found was just a dream as a result of her falling down a hill, just like Jacob said. She believed that dragons didn't exist and that the dragon that climbed out of the egg that she had found was just a figment of your imagination.

Merlin shook his head. "No my friend, that dragon was very much for you and was placed there on purpose. I told dragon to place the egg there so that it could lead you back home here to Avalon. But things haven't really worked out because Jacob interfered with my plan when he hit you on the head and told you it was all a dream. We were lucky you decided somehow come visit England as a vacation." Veronica's heart began to beating faster than Michael Phelps' backstroke.

Oh how she had felt many mixed emotions at that moment concerning what had happened. She didn't know whether she was frustrated with the deceased best friend or if she was afraid or tricked by this crazy man. No way had he had done what Merlin said, he was the only one that was ever true to her. Why would he lie? Who was Merlin to say all that anyways? Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. I really want to, not really, but I nice try trying to change my image of him. It's really hurting me because I loved him so much and the day he left me was the worst day of my life. So please get your facts straight; it was only a dream as Jacob said. He did not hit me with a huge log I didn't find the dragon egg. Maybe there such things as dragon but I've never seen one up to this point."

Merlin smirked annoyingly. "You sure about that? What about the one you saw outside your plane?" Veronica had that image in the back of her mind the entire time, but did all she could to ignore it.

Next thing you know, she was yelling at Merlin to, "GET OUT OF HERE! I really don't want to see you at this point! I want you away from here and out of my face as long as possible! I want to go to sleep in peace knowing that my friend was an honorable man that I knew him to be. So if you would excuse me and not let the door hit you on the way out, I would appreciate it."

He then quickly walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Veronica sat on her bed as tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want to believe Merlin, so she didn't. She shook off the tears and forced herself to forget everything that he just told her. She opened her wardrobe to find a white gown the looked to her as a nightgown and she changed into it so that she may finally get some shut eye. She couldn't understand how they lived in modern day England and still live as if they were in medieval times England. She crawled under the bed covers and tried her best to be comfortable in the bed as she closed her eyes forcing her mind not to wander anywhere, even though it was bouncing around to find answers.

All of a sudden some kind of green smoke began to slowly make its way in her room through her window. She began panicking that it was some kind of dangerous gas leak that would eventually suffocate her. She tried to get up, but she felt as if there were some kind of imaginary chains holding her tightly to the bed. She then heard a very loud laugh that sounded to belong to a woman. The green smoke slowly figured into an hourglass with glowing golden eyeballs that were identical to Jacob's, Jessica's, the man at the check-in and the old lady who sat next to her on the plane.

The gold eyes soon turn green eyes as the figure of the lady was clearer. She was a five foot 7, female with pale skin, beautiful and almost perfect features, she had a thin yet curvy bodice and black hair. Veronica had to admit that she was so damn gorgeous when she began to scream as she laid straight as a ruler. The lady begin to speak as she said, "Veronica."

Veronica begin to yell asking, "Who the hell are you?"

The lady smiled when she replied bitterly saying, "go home or I'll take away everything you've ever had; your parents, not just the ones here but the ones back in Canada, I'll destroy everyone, and I'll make you watch it so you can feel the pain and misery that your father put me through. So go home because if you do I promise I won't lay a hand on them—for now." Veronica didn't know if she should panic, she usually does, but something inside of her oddly strengthened her.

She had some of a will to argue and a very small undesired somewhat kind of a will to fight someone for those that she just met. "Look," she stated firmly while still forcefully paralyzed on her bed due to some kind of magic. "I'm not going to let you lay one finger on them—Morgana." Yes, Veronica was just that smart, well actually she just tried to guess in hope that she was correct because she seemed like an evil sorceress to her, probably the only one she knew the name of.

The lady began to laugh. "So I guess I don't even need to introduce myself.

"Yes, as well as I've read about you in books and no one likes you bud."

"I don't need anyone's affection my friend, or shall I say my enemy. I just need _you_ to go home." Morgana began to get on Veronica's nerves.

"That makes me want to stay even more, Stupid." Which wasn't true because Veronica would do anything to get her life back to normal.

"Exactly," she said indicating that she was reading her mind just as much as Merlin was. "If you want your life to go back to normal you're going to have to go home soon as you can. Go home Edra or I'll make your life more of a hell than it already is," she uttered as she formed back into a green smoke and left through the window as Merlin busted in.

"Are you okay? What happened in here? I heard voices." He blurted out of breath.

Veronica smirked as she decided to play one of their games and mockingly say, "There's a time for everything. Now it is not the right time to give you answers."

"Merlin began to laugh. "You know," he said. "You remind me of your father; your humor is impeccable."

"It was Morgana," she explained, "she told me to go home, I do not know why but she was very persistent on me doing so. She also said my name was Edra. I'm not quite sure what that means, but my name is Veronica last I checked." Merlin opened his mouth and was about to speak when Veronica beat him to it. "Look Merlin, you're going to explain to me everything right now because if I don't get my answers I'm going to listen to that female dog and leave. It seems to me you wouldn't want that; since I'm getting threatened by your mortal enemy it means that would be a big deal to you guys." She knew that she had gotten to him and that he would have to fess up something.

"Fine," he said ticked off. You want to know more and want all the answers? Sure! Why don't I just give them all to you right here and right now, but let me tell you something and let me warn you, you won't be able to sleep and you will wish you never heard what I'm about to tell you." Veronica would give a rat's ass about her sleep right now. At this point she just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Arthur told you of the old religion and what they have to do with you; something about bringing them back, remember that? Well they named their descendants prior to their existence because they prophesized the great powerful warriors that would come from them. The name they gave me was Emrys and they gave you Edra. Are you a descendant of the old religion? Yes you are! Well, I guess you are surprised, and you should be." With every word Merlin grew greater and greater with annoyance and Veronica panic level kept rising. Breathlessly, Merlin continued. "Oh wait, no, let me just bombard you with more answers! That is what you want isn't it?"

Veronica got the point Merlin was trying to make and just wanted it to stop, as he warned her. She was now frustrated with him and wanted him to leave her alone. She didn't want all the answers smacking her in the face like that, she just wanted to know something for the sake of not being totally lost. Catching a chance to change the game, Veronica let out a, "Actually I-" before Merlin could interrupt with the continuations of the ambiguous explanations.

"If you are a descendant of the old religion, do you know what that makes you?" he paused as he glanced at Veronica to ensure her face was blank, just so he may have more pleasure with what he was about to tell her. "A sorceress and the god damn powerful one, well almost as powerful as I am and I'm the most powerful warlock on the face of the planet. Why do you think you can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours? Simply because we're all from the old religion and that's just away the powerful communicated around the average Joe in secret. Yes, I'm familiar with modern slang Veronica."

Veronica sat there with her eyes wide open in deep disbelief. She couldn't take anymore of craziness that Merlin was presenting her quickly and forcefully. Before she could yell in order to cut him off, he continued. "Wait! Let me tell you more, since you're so insistent of knowing everything miss-I'm-a-genius-or-at-least-I-think-I-am. I am a Dragonlord which means I have utter control over the Dragons, whatever I say that they do. So yes, I ordered for the dragon egg to be dropped in the forest so that you may find it and hatch it because only Dragonlords can hatch eggs. Do you know what that makes you? Ah yes, you guessed it! A Dragonlord!" Veronica wanted Merlin to just stop with all the nonsense he was blurting out so fast at her, but she was too shocked in order to stop him.

"Fine, no more attacking you with answers of your own questions, I'll just fixate on the ones about the dragon egg." Before Veronica could exhale in relief, she had to sigh in anxiousness. "You did in fact find it and your friend Jacob somehow screwed it up, gee I wonder why, and then he committed suicide."

"Fine, no more attacking you with answers of your own questions, I'll just fixate on the ones about the dragon egg." Before Veronica could exhale in relief, she had to sigh in anxiousness. "You did in fact find it and your friend Jacob somehow screwed it up, gee I wonder why, and then he committed suicide."

"Okay that's enough!" Veronica had finally found the strength and courage to yell at the idiot standing before her. "I won't believe one word your saying until you can prove it! My name was never, never will be, and is not Edra; it is Veronica. I am no sorceress, but I'm the average Joe that you speak of and the reason why you can hear my thoughts is because like you said you some powerful idiot. I don't know how, but you probably put some spell on me to also read your mind so you may fool me and then gain satisfaction. I don't know what kind of games you guys are playing, but honestly I cannot worry about this is right now; I'm going to sleep. So you can shut your trap and get out of my room – oh, and you know what? I take back what I said about wanting to know all the answers right away. Because I can't take any of this crap that you're trying to feed me. So I'll wait till the truth comes out at the right time! Happy? You proved your point! Till then shut up and leave my room."

Veronica finally exhaled with the relief she had been desperate for. Merlin laughed as he spoke yet once again. "Your father hated me at first too! Don't worry, you'll learn to love me," he said quickly he made his way out of her room once again.

Veronica rose so that she may close the window to prevent Morgana from making another pit stop at her bed chamber. Looking out the window she found it to be an opportunity to release some inner anxiety, and so she then yelled very loudly, "DRAGON?" Seriously like, _what the hell,_ she thought to herself looking down to the floor. _A sorceress? I'm not powerful in any way!_ _I am sure this is all some kind of dream and I'm officially going to wake up and Jacob is going to be there, I know it._ Veronica began to push the window panels until she saw figure coming towards her that was mahogany and soon realized that it was the dragon that she had released from the egg.

Why the hell was it coming her way? Veronica began contemplating out loud. "You know you can run out of the room, but you feel like your feet are planted to the floor. This is actually mind blowing. What to do Veronica, what to do!"

She then heard a very loud yell from down below yelling some language that she didn't understand. All she made out was, "dragon." Immediately the Dragon turned around almost swiping its swing across the window and flew away. Veronica look down below to see who it was as she saw from a distance Merlin standing there panting.

"Believe me now?" She heard him think.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Chapter Six:

Betrayal

After exactly one minute and 32 seconds of pacing, Veronica heard a knock on her door which turned out to be Merlin when she opened quickly. He came rushing in speaking words that were to Veronica's surprise. After what she just encountered, he happened to say exactly the right thing; "I'm sorry." He then walked in, shut the door after him and continued to speak as he said, "my anger got the best of me and I blew it up way too much with the overwhelming information that I gave you. I just thought that you would fall asleep and in the morning you would forget what I said, but turns out fate has a different plan for us. Fate wanted you to find out this way and I'm sorry that it is the hard way."

Veronica stared long and hard at Merlin looking for some kind of crack or loop hole to his kindness, but couldn't find it. Could this annoyingly spiteful idiot possibly be genuinely apologetic about the events that occurred? Clearly Merlin wasn't a liar, but what if he's only doing this because he's worried that she might go running to her parents like a little girl and tattle tale? He sat down on her bed, which was an inappropriate choice of seating, and patted on the area next to him indicating for Veronica to also take a seat next to him. Veronica did not reject the poor guy, but she didn't sit next to him either. She walked across the room and grabbed the nearest chair to pull in front of Merlin so that he may continue with his apology. Veronica had never allowed this to cross her mind, but sitting there right in front of him made her realize how beautifully green his eyes were—but that thought was never an option.

After a long awkward silence, Merlin then continued, "Look, I know how lost you may be and confused, trust me I grew up with somewhat mortal parents and a gift that none of them really understood. I know how hard it is to feel different and how hard it is to feel out of place. Sometimes I feel like a monster and sometimes you will feel that there is something wrong with you. Veronica, nothing could ever be wrong with you, and even though it may seem like way too much to handle right now, I sense that you're really strong and you'll be able to handle absolutely anything. After all, your father is King Arthur the great." Merlin smiled and Veronica surprisingly did exactly the same thing. Were they actually getting along for once?

"I really hope that you can forgive me sometime even though I've been an asshole," Merlin continued and then he repeated, "I'm sorry." Veronica couldn't believe what just came out of Merlin's mouth again as she hated the guy, and let's be honest he was so annoying. For once, however, he actually seemed more human, even though he wasn't, or was he. Veronica admitted that she had never been so confused in her life and that the world is turning upside down every single minute. It's like she's being shaken inside some cocktail container and there are new mixes with new flavours of alcohol every day, not knowing how she will be served any minute.

For the first time ever she hated him one percent less than she did a couple minutes before his apology. She saw it on his face that he really regretted ever speaking a word to her about anything and the bombarding her with information at the wrong time. As if he actually had obtained feelings inside that cold figure and he wasn't senseless. It was probably one of the most shocking events she had encountered for months, even more shocking than finding out she was a warlock for the first time, or being visited by some girl, well witch, who is so mad jealous of her and hates her for a reason Veronica cannot comprehend.

It felt quite odd to look at Merlin and not see him as the abominable creature that Veronica thought he was. Her first impression of Merlin was an obnoxious guy who thought way too highly of himself and the worst company to have around. But the second he was down to earth, Veronica saw him in a totally different light, a light that she didn't really want to see him in. He had two cute little dimples on his cheeks that she recognized every time he would smile or even smirk annoyingly, but that only came to her attention when she didn't hate him as much as before. His eyes were like the perfect shade of green...

Veronica paused her thoughts for a minute. What the hell was she thinking? How can she even look at Merlin in an unspiteful matter? Even though she never knew him for a while, she never thought in the little time around him that she would ever think this way. Veronica stopped herself from thinking anymore and told herself that it was the adrenaline rush of all that had happened earlier that was making her go crazy, think stupid things and see hallucinations of Merlin being cute.

"Merlin," she called out to him, as he looked at her with those adorable... She meant hideous green eyes. "I think I want to go to sleep," she continued. "It has been way too long of a day and I don't think I can stand being awake for 1 minute more." Veronica looked way too suspicious as she spoke, as if she wasn't tired, but running away from something.

Merlin didn't suspect that she thought for a blink of an eye that he was cute; in fact he just thought that she felt him reading her thoughts and was uncomfortable. So he began to speak in order to comfort the poorly scarred girl. "I want to know what you're thinking Veronica, but after what just happened, I think I'm going to block myself from your thoughts for a little while. It's not really fair to you."

Veronica's thoughts began freely rolling all over the place since he gave her permission to think to herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Before you sleep Veronica, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you and I'm willing to teach you whatever you need to know." The more and more Merlin spoke, the more and more she hated him less. "Witchcraft and Wizardry such a hard subject to learn on your own," he continued. "If I didn't have Gaius there for me, I wouldn't know what to do right now. He was an amazing teacher, friend and father that I never had. I'm sorry I gave you the worst impression of me, I promise you I'm not that bad. Really bad social skills." Merlin smirked a little. "Your father couldn't stand my guts the first couple of months I was with him, until after a little bit when he commenced to see me as an OK person. I hope that one day and you won't despise me as much as you do right now."

Then Veronica brought up a totally random question that she didn't know was coming out of her mouth. "Have you ever been in love Merlin?" He looked up at her and tried to read her. At first she thought he was trying to read her mind but really he was just doing what any other human would do at this moment, try to understand why those words would come out of her mouth through her body language.

He smirked once again, a smirk that Veronica had noticed the deep dimples and charm in his eyes. "It was so long ago I can hardly remember, but the one thing I can say for sure is that she's gone forever there wasn't anything I can do about it." At that point Veronica felt bad for ever opening her mouth to speak. "I wish there is a way to bring her back and I would do anything to go back in time and save her because no one really looked at me the way she did and no one really understood me like she did. I never really believed love existed before I experienced the romance that happened between Arthur and Guinevere, and then I realized my love life was a bore compared to theirs. So I met this girl not so long after and fell madly in love with her, because I finally knew what love meant."

Then Veronica put it all together and realized why she had asked herself that question, she then said, "well then you know the way I feel about Jacob. Do you think you can help me figure out why he took his own life?"

Merlin began to laugh as he started to explain, "I have no clue what happened to your lover and I don't plan on finding it out, but if it what makes you happy I'll think about it. You never admitted you loved him did you?" Veronica wasn't sure if Merlin started acting up again and demolished the barrier between her thoughts and his, but he didn't have to read her thoughts to understand.

"How did you," Veronica said as Merlin cut her off.

"-Because keeping my feelings to myself is what I did when it came to my love for that girl." Wow, Veronica thought, because it was the one thing that they could oddly be sharing in common with. Oh and that both the loves of their lives were, well, dead. She sounded kind of really odd being able to make conversation with Merlin, as if he wasn't the same man from earlier. He just seems like the type of guy that would always get under her skin and always find a way to piss you off.

There had been an awkward silence as they were in deep thoughts, until Merlin spoke up. "Veronica, it's a skill to really know how to bother someone and irritate them so quick, not everyone knows how to do that. And sometimes it can come in really handy, like when you actually want to get rid of someone from your presence." Veronica just smiled and stared into his green eyes, as Merlin began to feel awkward that he was the only one speaking. "I think you should go to sleep Veronica you seem so tired. Tomorrow morning when we wake up I'll begin teaching you what you need to know about sorcery, so be prepared to be waken up before sunrise."

Veronica choked a little on her spit as she stated, "that's only in a few hours and I've had the longest day ever, can't we postpone it one day more?"

Merlin began to laugh. "Suck it up pumpkin, were starting before sunrise!" Veronica then saw the glow in his green eyes disappear. "We can't risk your parents finding out until it's the right time because they don't know about your powers and they can't know about your powers—yet. It took me years to tell Arthur because I was just so afraid of losing him. And when I finally told him, he was about to die and it actually took his entire death for him to accept it. Actually he hadn't fully forgiven me until I brought you home, so I can't spring this on him right now."

As much as Veronica wanted to understand why they had to wake up so early in order to practice magic, she couldn't argue with the fact that Merlin was right. She was tired. Not only tired, but exhausted without any bit of energy left in her. She stood up from her spot as she made her way to the dresser and Merlin stepped out and closed the door behind him. He knew that there wasn't much conversation left, there was no power remaining in Veronica. She pulled out a beautiful night gown, not noticing that she was already in one. Her brain wasn't really in its right state at that ungodly hour.

Veronica blew out the candles, dragged herself to the bed as she got under the covers and began to block her mind from thinking a single thought in the dark. As much as she wanted to reflect on her day, she just really didn't want to be kept up till Merlin would wake her for sorcery lessons. So she closed her eyes and without even trying, Veronica found herself drowning within her own dreams.

Veronica felt the events of the night before creeping into her sleep as she felt every inch of her body dismantled and a pounding headache. She must have slept for only a few hours, she was surprised she even got some sleep at all with all that had taken place. Before she could open her eyes, Veronica rolled over as she stretched across her bead, ruffling all the sheets, pillows and covers. When her eyelids separated from each other, she saw a blurry figure sitting right in front of her that reminded her of the time when she woke up to a blurry figure a few months earlier. As she blinked her eyes, the image of Jacob became clearer as she feared that she missed his birthday, but now it wasn't Jacob who was before her. She squinted a little to make sure that what she was observing was in fact in front of her, but the image of Merlin sleeping on the chair next to her bed was very much real.

Veronica didn't know if she was meant to be creeped out or disgustingly flattered, either way it was quite unusual and inappropriate that Merlin would be sleeping with her—or rather sleeping next to her, on a chair. She thought he was somewhat, not really, cute when he was fast asleep cradled up in the fetus position, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. She was so sure that he had left her room before she had fallen asleep last night, which means he must have creeped up in her room and sleep on the chair as she was sleeping; that is completely just disgusting, not really flattering.

"Merlin," she whispered as not even a single bone flinched to the sound of her voice, so she whispered once again louder. "Merlin." He turned over, but was still fast asleep, so Veronica did the next cruel thing that came to mind. The normal thing to do would be to shake him as she said his name, but Veronica wasn't really the type of person to do that. Instead she yelled out his name and threw a pillow at him which got him jumping out of the chair with his enchanting green eyes wide open.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked breathless. Veronica began to laugh because her wickedness had been very amusing to her, but on the inside she was quite surprised that Merlin would say such a selfless thing at that moment. "Seriously Veronica? Did you really just throw a pillow at me for no reason?" Merlin was rubbing his eyes at this point as he crawled back into the chair.

"Yes, yes I did just throw a pillow at you." Veronica replied. "To be frank, you did want to start training early this morning, and it is well—early this morning. Why the hell were you sleeping in my room?" Veronica's tone turned from a laughing piss off to a serious pissed off girl, but Merlin did the complete opposite and began laughing.

"Relax Veronica, I was just making sure nothing would happen to you. I couldn't sleep knowing that Morgana threatened you and you were in danger, so I snuck back in and stayed by your side." Merlin explained as Veronica, being extremely embarrassed, sunk deep into her clothing. He was actually being selfless and kind, but Veronica was being too stubborn on hating him to notice that he wasn't so bad of a guy-or warlock.

Veronica got up from her bed and walked on over to the wardrobe in order to choose an outfit. Merlin must have seen the disgusted look on her face because he started to laugh as he walked towards her, climbed into Veronica's wardrobe, and reached for what seemed to be door knob that led to a closet filled with normal modern day clothes. Happy inside, Veronica quickly observed different garments and put together an outfit that she was surprisingly in love with. She turned to Merlin and smacked him on his arm as she said, "You guys had modern clothes for me this entire time and I had to wear that ugly dress yesterday?"

Merlin began to laugh as he made his way to the door silently to open it, and then signaled for Veronica to walk ahead of him. She made her way to the door where she made it clear to him that he should probably go first because she didn't even know where his chambers were. For most of the walk it had been extremely silent and Veronica did not know why it seemed so awkward, probably due to the night they had. Usually Merlin was so annoyingly talkative and even talked when he wasn't invited to, but now it seemed as if there was too much thoughts clouding his head that he couldn't even find his voice. The silence had been foreign to him, so he stopped to turn around and smiled at Veronica as light soaring through the window above them shone down at his green eyes and made it sparkle.

"We're here," Merlin said as his left hand reached out for a door handle and opened two beautiful French doors. It definitely looked like a poor boy's room, whose a servant to the king, but it didn't even look like the room to the best friend of the king- Or most powerful warlock in the world's room. Everything was made of oak wood, including Merlin's bed and had a simple desk that contained numerous jars and flasks. His collection continued over on what seemed to be bookshelves but really contained different jars that Veronica guest would be ingredients for potions or stuff. To her, right there was an actual bookshelf with actual books and Merlin had noticed her glance turned over there. He stopped his arms in mid-air as his eyes turned gold, like an old friend of Veronica's, and a massive book filled with dust and spider webs jumped out of the bookshelf and into his hand.

"Whoa!" Veronica yelled as she took a few steps back. She was more concerned about the fact that Merlin's eyes had turned gold than with the little magic trick that he pulled off. "Your eyes just turn to gold like the fires of hell! Jacob's eyes used to turn gold all the time!" Merlin look shocked and mysteriously confused which worried Veronica a great deal.

It seemed as if he hadn't heard her right because he then repeated what she said to him; "Jacob's eyes used to turn gold all the time?" He paused, looked around rapidly in a panicking manor before continuing. "Are you sure?" Veronica didn't know if this is some kind of game Merlin was playing or if he actually didn't know Jacob also had momentarily golden eyes sometimes.

"Yes I'm positive and there were even times where they turned so gold that it was scary, like the time I discovered the dragon egg and he tried to kill me." That was the first time Veronica had accepted what had occurred that night out loud; that what happened wasn't a dream after all, but a reality.

"Veronica, I think Jacob wasn't telling you something and it may have been the burden of his secrets caused him to commit suicide, because my eyes only turn gold when I use my powers." Merlin didn't have to explain any further, Veronica new what came next. She was furious with her dead best friend and angry at him for not telling her anything and just disappearing last minute. Did he really have powers, magical powers to be exact? He had the power of friendship and the power of humor, but magic? Obviously the burden would have caused him to commit suicide, he had been carrying it for half their lives!

Tears began to quickly form in her eyes, which Merlin sensed it to be a signal to change the subject and move on with their lessons. He blew on the book as he began to explain, "This right here is Gaius' grimoire filled with practically every single thing you will need to know as a young warlock. Gaius really help me through my transition and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it through anything or survived to see you today. I owe him my life and I will pay what he has done for me forward with you. I would have never gotten a chance at my destiny of reuniting the old religion with Albion through King Arthur without him. He is a great man, and though I may never be anything near to him, I hope to be just as kind to you in your time of need."

Veronica stared blankly into Merlin's bright green eyes; eyes that she once found to be piercing were now gentle. She smiled as she took a step closer to him, so close that her hormonal heart had controlled her mind. Merlin began looking away as if he was uncomfortable with the situation and Veronica understood that to be the universal sign to back away—except she didn't. Instead she whispered, "thank you," and laid her hand on his cheek. Merlin returned his glance to her then turned so red that it made Veronica laugh as she retracted her hand and walked away. At that point, her mind was back in control of her actions.

Merlin looked quite embarrassed when he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud knocking on his door. He shook off what had just happened as he made his way to open the door, only to find Lancelot rushing in immediately. "Merlin, there is an urgent matter that I must speak with you about." He then turned his attention to Veronica and crooked his eyebrow in surprise of what he had seen. "Alone," he continued rather dryly as Veronica took it upon herself to obey the tall, strong, and handsome knight as made her way out the door, which Lancelot, a man of nobility, slammed afterwards.

Veronica stood there in the hall for a second or two awkwardly before she made her way through the halls towards the throne room where she would find her "parents". Through these halls, Veronica truly reasoned with her irrational actions that occurred before Lancelot interrupted Merlin's and her "magic study session."

First thing that popped up in her mind was, _what the hell did I just do?_ She realized that even though she felt an attraction towards Merlin within a brief time, she still had her heart on her late best friend. She was in love with Jacob, but only felt a moment of intimacy with Merlin. To her surprise, hoping that Merlin would stop her right when he turned away, he returned her gaze to her and blushed. The only way that Veronica found a way to balance out the situation was to laugh in the poor guy's—warlock's face; a resolution that she realized in the hallway to be a cruel way of letting down a man that she led on for a minute.

Maybe Merlin wasn't the cruel evil sorcerer that seemed to be annoying, but it was Veronica who was those things. She had ranted to herself how much she hated him, but really she was the one who wasn't very kind when dealing with Merlin, or anyone for that fact. She punched her father right in the face when she found out the truth! She yelled at her mother for trying to protect her from the truth! Merlin was just as innocent as everyone else in the palace, and Veronica was more of the Villain than anyone else.

As she approached the throne room, she heard the voices of her parents having a conversation, and she would have never eavesdropped if she hadn't heard them mention her name and make her curious. She stepped closer to the doors and placed her right ear on the cold oak door to the throne room as she heard every word her parents spoke.

"I know it's torturing her Arthur and I completely agree with you." Veronica heard her mother say, and before she could question what it was about, her mother continued. "The memory of Jacob is not going to strengthen her at all, especially for battle!"

"It's so important that I fulfill my destiny, and I can't allow that boy who decided to kill himself at the worst possible time slow me down." Veronica was shocked at her father's insensitive words towards her late best friend. "I hate that we have to interfere with her life like this, but it's the only way we may free her from the bondage of his memory." Veronica was getting really confused from what her parents were saying and wanted to find out what they were up to.

"Arthur, do you think she will be upset?" Why would her mother worry she will be upset? Veronica questioned.

"She won't know, for she won't remember once we erase her memory of Jacob. However I still need to speak to Merlin and order him to do this He might object, but he doesn't really have a choice, does he?" Before Arthur, whom Veronica ceased to look to as a father, could speak any further, Veronica barged into the room.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She had never been so red and angry in her life! How can Arthur and Guinevere, whom she referred her parents to be from that moment, do such a thing? They came out to be a kind couple that cared for her wellbeing, but really they just wanted her to be of service to them for their own selfish needs. They didn't bring her back so that they may be reunited with her daughter, but to use her in the battle to return the old religion.

Before Arthur and Guinevere could reason with Veronica and what she had heard, she quickly ran out. Not only of the room, but also of the entire palace, which wasn't a palace but an estate in English Country. She began to cry as she ran quickly through the garden as it started to rain heavily, and past the gates that the guards were too late to shut on command of the king. Veronica ran and ran until she couldn't run no more and found herself breathless at a children's' playground. She knelt on the grass and began balling her eyes out saying that she just wanted to go home, until a figure approached her.

She couldn't tell who it was because of her anger, sadness, tears, and of course, the heavy rain. Soon she heard the voice of Lancelot saying, "Veronica, are you alright?" She got up quickly and began to run once again, but wasn't fast enough for Lancelot who caught her immediately. He held her in his arms as he ran her hand up and down her back while she cried on his shoulder. "Would you like to walk it out, Veronica?" She couldn't find her voice at all, so Veronica just shook her head in agreement and smiled.

She was thankful that Lancelot was somewhat on her side, for the last time she saw him he was giving her an odd look for being in Merlin's bedchambers alone with Merlin. They began walking despite how cold and wet they got from the rain, and the awkward silence sufficed at that time because Veronica wouldn't be able to find her words at all if they spoke. She didn't even pay attention to her surrounding and only watched each one of her feet make their next move on the sidewalk and into a forest.

She was smiling as she cleared her mind a bit and tried to forget what she encountered—that was until Lancelot took a cloth to her face as he grabbed her arms from behind her. Slowly, she saw the world around her become blurry as she drifted away into sleep. She tried stopping what was happening and fighting Lancelot, but the _loyal_ knight was just way too strong for her. Her mind had fallen asleep, giving her no time to think.

Veronica woke up with a mad headache, her hands tied behind her back, a bag on her head, and sitting on an extremely uncomfortable chair. As soon as she regained her consciousness, she began struggling to get out of the roped that tied her.

"You won't be able to get out of that, so stop trying," she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Lancelot's. That was confirmed when his cold left hand grabbed tightly unto her right arm, and his right hand lifted the sac over her head to reveal the image of him. Veronica flinched from the brightness of the light she hadn't been exposed to for a long time.

Lancelot was smiling quiet evilly, as she was disappointed in his betrayal and spat at his face. He quickly wiped off her saliva, then took his hand across Veronica's cheek so hard that the chair that beheld her tumbled over and she began tearing up. He then brought the chair back up and said, "learn to respect your elders little girl."

Veronica couldn't believe him, she couldn't believe anything that was happening and wished that she never ran from "home." How could she not though? Her parents wanted to strip her from the memory of the one friend that she ever had and loved. She looked down and kept herself from crying and looking like a coward in front of this bastard.

Veronica then heard the sound of a door closing behind her, and then Lancelot opened his mouth to speak again. "Oh thank God! I would have killed her had you not come in. You're welcome. She's all yours." And with that Lancelot spat back into Veronica's face and made his way through the door that she heard open and shut behind her.

Then from the corner of the her eye she saw the man whom Lancelot had spoken to make his way in front of her. Her heart dropped as her throat gasped the second she looked to his face and saw that he was—

"Miss me, Veronica?" Jacob, her late best friend who was now somehow before her, said as he let out a slight chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7: HIStory Part 1

Chapter Seven:

 _His_ tory (Part 1)

I woke up this morning knowing what I had to do despite my objection towards the commands of my Lady, Morgana. Today is another day that I have to embellish in this stupid boy's body in order to get to Edra, and I hate it with a passion! His clothes constantly smell of blueberry pancakes, which are disgusting by the way, his taste in music is so damn annoying, and the worst of all, he goes on hikes every Tuesday Morning. As if waking up looking like the ugly incompetent butt that he was wasn't enough!

I missed my handsome face that was once cute enough to trick Arthur into saving my life, and in return after many years I killed him. But no, killing him wasn't enough! He resurrected himself as we remained immortally youthful through magic of the old religion and a secret potion that was mission impossible to make up. Arthur had to go and get his stupid wife pregnant, causing me to painfully grow with his daughter in order to keep her from the land of Avalon. I don't understand why we couldn't just kill her when we had the chance at her most vulnerable moment; being a new born baby left alone in a hospital and all.

Thing is, she is still the granddaughter of Uther, and since he was on our side now, we kind of had to keep her alive somehow. Not only that, but Uther and Morgana mentioned that they needed Veronica for a reason I wasn't permitted to know. Every time I look into her eyes I only see Arthur and I want to snap her neck so quickly that she doesn't even have a chance to scream. Every day, however, I force myself to control the temptations that are presented to me by her.

"It's four thirty Jacob! You should already be awake!" I heard the wretched voice come from the light projected on my wall by the unwanted opened door. I had forgotten that today was a Tuesday, usually I would sallow the boy to live this day out all by himself, for the obvious reasons. I guess I had somehow lost track of time, and I absolutely hate myself for daring to do such a thing. I didn't want to move, especially go on a stupid pointless hike that meant dust to me.

For the sake of never blowing my cover up, I sat up with my eyes squinting from the light saying, "I'm up." She walked out and closed the door, leaving my middle finger floating in the air for absolutely no one behind.

I stood up and rustled through Jacob's drawers trying to find something decent to wear, but there was absolutely nothing; this boy has no sense of style whatsoever. He was one odd guy ranging from clothing throughout the way of life, and his friend wasn't any better. She constantly rubbed it in this boy's face that she was some kind of genius know whose everything and he was the biggest idiot in the world. Sad thing is that she actually treats him like he is stupid and he is not, but I guess he is stupid enough to be Edra's friend, and probably desperate for a friend.

I grabbed what seemed to me to make sense for a hike, sweat pants and a sweater, and walked out of my room to smell the stench of Edra's perfume. I hate this place.

"Jacob!" At first I forgot that was the name of this body and ignored Edra's voice as she continued to holler out Jacob's name, it got annoying. How does he not hate the sound of her voice in the morning? I definitely do. "Jacob, are you ignoring me?" I wanted to tell her yes because Jacob wasn't my name so she needs to stop annoying me, but instead I shook my head in silence rejecting her accusation.

I remained in silence as we made our way through the hallway of our dorm room, down the elevators and even on our way to the forest, which Veronica obviously questioned multiple times. I don't understand why she couldn't just shut up for longer than five minutes. Was it really that hard for her? Every time she asked why I was so quiet, I just told her that I was too tired to talk and then she would call me stupid. SHE'S THE STUPID ONE! If I could only yell at her, but would that blow my cover? Probably, so I should just act like her dog for a little while more as Jacob has been doing for years.

We started making our way into the forest as we hiked, a tradition these idiots have kept since ninth grade, which this incompetent boy started in ninth grade. I don't know how bad puberty must have been for him, but his hormones definitely hit him hard to start this unnecessary tradition. Did he think he was cool? Like I really don't understand the point of these hikes.

"HOLY CRAP! This thing's hug!" Veronica yelled as I realised she was carrying what seemed to be a huge white rock, but was shaped like an overbred chicken's egg. I felt the radiance of power that came from the big rock and I knew immediately that it was a dragon's egg. Finally, some action in this stupid life of mine. I bet it was a way to get Veronica's attention; a plan that was most likely organized by his Lowliness King Asshole and his annoying sorcerer Emrys. I had to keep her from this dragon's egg no matter what. Uther would have my head on a platter if she ever figured out that she had powers and returned to Albion.

"Drop it Veronica, we have to carry on with our hike. You're acting like you've never seen a dirty old rock before." I said to her in hopes that she would be obedient and leave the egg on the ground, but she is too stubborn for that sort of thing. At that moment I felt the spell wearing off, but I couldn't just leave this kid's body at that moment, so I began reciting the body binding spell within my head. I knew my eyes would be golden, so I made my way under the sun so that it would be an excuse for my eyes changing colour.

"Can we keep it," she said as I nearly almost choked on the words I was reciting the words in my head. "As a souvenir from today's hike?"

"NO!" I was quick to answer, and I realized that her eyes had widened a little bit because this idiot never really gives a two cents about what they collected on these miserable hikes. It would be so nice if she just silenced herself and listened like normal people, but no not her, she needs to complicate my life.

"Well, why not? It's sick looking!" I never really understood this saying by humans of this era. Why would they describe something to be ill? If only they survived through plagues and the Black Death, they wouldn't be saying words like that.

"I don't care about how sick it looks! We are not bringing that disgusting thing back to our dorm room!" Yeah! Nice one! Blame it on the dirtiness of the rock, even though you were living within a slob's body.

"It's a rock that looks like a dinosaur egg! Maybe we can sell it to the museum for them to put on display in order to trick little children into believing that they managed to get their hands on a dinosaur egg." I could have strangled her right then and there for being so stupid, but had to control my itching hands.

"We will not bring that back, you hear me? Now lay it gently down on the floor and let's move on. I'm pretty sure you will find something better to take back." She stared at me and I knew it was because this was me speaking, not Jacob.

"Fine. Let me just take a picture of it and I'll let it go. Don't blow your top just yet." Oh, finally! She listened to me, but I could tell she was furious with me. I waited patiently as she placed her hand within her pocket to pull out her phone so she can take a picture and we can get the hell out of there.

SHIT. The rock shook in her hand—It was too late.

"Did you see that Jacob?" Oh God, I wish I hadn't, but maybe I could just play stupid and she would think that she was hallucinating.

"What?" I asked, trying my very best to remain calm even with my extremely widened and nervous eyes, but that was way too hard. I couldn't help myself but to spring closer to Veronica and take hold of her left elbow. Maybe if I snapped her neck right there and there, Uther would understand why I did so.

"This stupid rock moved!" She idiotically said as I was flushed with anger. I think I can still make her believe she was seeing things, right?

"I say we put it down and go, you are starting to hallucinate Veronica." I began reciting spells within my head to keep this body bond together, the portion decided to wear off at the wrong time. She just stared into my extremely golden eyes, and I guess I began to panic. No, I don't know how Jacob would handle such a situation, but I didn't care at that point. It was time to forget this Jacob kid exists and just be me, so I began yelling at her to leave the premises as fast as she can, but she obviously didn't listen to me. She just stood there staring wide eyed at—

DOUBLE SHIT. The egg began cracking quickly, and I guess I totally just lost control at that moment. I charged at Veronica, lifting her by the waste with my left arm and sprinting as fast as I could through a path we've never taken before. As a druid, I could sense my way around this world easily. I kept on reciting the body binding spell in my head, that I hadn't realized a really big stump on the ground which caused me to fall flat on my worried face. Veronica slipped out of my arms and ran back to where she had dropped the egg.

Man! Really? She was going to make me run after her? She ran as fast as she could using her powerful mind to find her way back. I was sprinting after her hoping that if we did reach the egg, it wouldn't have—

TRIPLE SHIT. There it was; a dragon creeping slowly out of the egg making a screeching sound. I honestly didn't know what to do at this point, but thought that I already blew my cover so whatever I decided to do, it wouldn't make a difference. I picked up a large tree branch and made my way beside her as I stood next to her panting. I couldn't believe it; Veronica had to be a Dragonlord—well a dragonlady—if the dragon's hatching was activated by her touch.

"Please don't hurt it. I know you might be afraid, but this is the greatest thing that has happened to us on a hike." I could have killed her right there and then for being an idiot. Me, afraid? Impossible. I stared at Veronica not even giving my attention to the dragon.

"I'm sorry." I said before swinging the branch at her face. Don't really know why I apologized, that felt just too damn good to do. "Now what?" I said aloud as a kept my eyes on Veronica hoping she wouldn't rise up.

"Don't worry, you hit her pretty hard so she won't be up anytime soon." At first I jumped from the sound of another's voice, because of what I had just done and how illegal it was. Then I realized that it was a familiar voice that belonged to the one and only—Morgana. "Oh how I have missed you my good friend." I smiled at the beautiful Morgana's comment, until she slapped me.

"What was that for?" I pleaded as I tried not to seem intimidated by her powerful self, because that wouldn't be really good on my part.

"You act without thinking and that's not how I raised you, so I am disciplining you." As she explained herself, I began slowly understanding why she would slap me, I mean I'd slap me. I wasn't being smart at all! For the first time ever I was agreeing with Veronica, Jacob was an idiot.

Before my mind could wonder off any more than it already had, I realized that Morgana was pulling out two small vessels filled with the beautiful blue potion that allowed me to remain in Jacob's body. I went to grab the both of them, but she only allowed me to take one. "Who is the other one for?" I asked as she smirked silently at me causing me to be anxious to know what she was planning.

Morgana then grabbed Veronica's body and began to recite the spell that I was chanting in my head earlier when I was forcing my body to remain united with Jacob, who I just realized was lying on the ground. I then knew immediately what Morgana was going to do; merge her body with Veronica. But why? I did not know. I began chanting along with Morgana the famous spell for body unification, and when we had both became those who we needed to be, we drank the blue potion causing us to be temporarily united with the bodies.

The chant went a little like this: "Tolle corpus meum et instaurare. Corpus meum oculi multiplicem intuenti reddens admixtis." A Latin chant that translated into this: "Take my body and make it anew. Take my body and combine it with the beholder of my eye." Followed by the name of the body we were merging with, repeated three times. The blue potion was a mix of stuff I was not aware of; something that Merlin created with Gaius that Morgana stole and kept the contents secret for many, many years. She argues that it is dangerous to know too much, but I would say that knowing a lot might just save your life when it deems necessary.

"What are you planning Morgana?" I asked her curious of the reason behind her body unification with Veronica.

"I'm no longer Morgana, but Veronica. And you are Jacob." I began laughing at her statement as she became furious with my immaturity.

"How about you learn how to speak American English before claiming yourself to be one." I reasoned as she began joining me for laughs. She then cut my fun off with a good old, overdone, should-have-seen-it-coming slap in the face. Man, Morgana was truly the Veronica to my Jacob; being superior, intelligent, and making me feel like a complete dumbass and all.

Before I could reason with her, Morgana—I mean Veronica—began walking through the woods and towards the student resident building that Veronica and Jacob lived in. I couldn't help to wonder what her plan was because at this point I was absolutely lost as to her thoughts. She was just the type of person you would allow to dictate your every move, trusting that their plan was a good one that would end off positively.

When we arrived in Veronica and Jacob's room, Morgana took a shower following mine and we both changed into normal mundane clothes. "We are going to attend their mythology lecture. I just have to find out which one, what time, and what room." Morgana—well, Veronica—said as she started flipping through Veronica's—her—bag searching for some answers. I began to question the girl's motives as I found it quite odd that she was interested in Veronica's—her—academics.

"Quick question Mor—Veronica. Why the hell did we merge with their bodies if we are going to just attend lectures for them? We are going to torture ourselves on our account." I asked as I felt Morgana's—Veronica's—frustration with me elevate, but to my luck she didn't feel the need to slap me this time. When that happens, I like to label it a victory! I am absolutely aware of my unnecessary remarks, yet I enjoy it highly when they are successfully presented without initiating violence. – Wow. That sounded quite smart! No thought like that would ever formulate in Jacob's mind if it wasn't for me controlling it.

"You idiot," she said as she punched my arm (at least it wasn't a hard slap across my face). It kind of belittled me after the incredible and intelligent thought I had. "Because we merged with Veronica and Jacob, we must live their lives the way they do daily." She walked down the hallway, paused to think, and then turned back towards me to speak once again. "Wait that is what you have been doing with Jacob's body, right? If not, then we have a problem."

I smirked quite evilly, as I opened my mouth to reply. "Well, I did go on that hike earlier so I'll let that answer your question." There had to be more of a reason behind this plan by Morgana—or Veronica if you will, but I couldn't get me hopes up; knowing her she would keep her plan top secret even from the most loyal of her peers. No matter how much times I've proven myself trustworthy to her, no secret would ever be worth my knowledge.

"Okay, well I'm going to attend the classes for us and update you later on the day." Morgana, or Veronica rather, was planning on doing the easy task which only meant that I would be sent to do the dirty work. Why of course I would be! I'm her stinking puppet. "You're going to find Cillian Faulkner who will help us get you out of this Jacob mess."

"Who the hell-" Before I continued to ask, Morgana cut me off.

"He is an old friend of mine who inhabited in this land some long time ago and I need his help with my plan." I opened my mouth to ask, but I didn't have to. "Don't ask what my plan is because I will not be telling you Jacob—not now at least." I felt furious at the idea of doing blind work for Morgana; grabbing some guy that I don't know from I don't know where to do I don't know what. Plus, she should stop calling me Jacob before I blow—something up. "Don't worry Jacob, you will know at the right time what I'm planning and you will appreciate what I'm doing. Before we can move forward tomorrow, we have time before class to go hiking."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME?" I blurted out. "No one ever sees us go on hikes, so we don't need to act natural by doing that!" No way was I going on another one of those excruciatingly annoying walks, I only did that when I had to prove to Veronica that I am Jacob. "Sorry, not doing it Morga-"

"IT'S VERONICA FOR THE TENTH TIME!" I've done it. I've made the sorceress angry. She should trying finding an anger management class specifically for mystical creatures with supernatural feuds that coexist with them. I don't understand how she could be in favour of an event that has nothing to do with anything and anyone, and is a complete waste of precious time. We are under a spell that doesn't last forever, so no I have no patience for a smooth hike early in the morning. "You do have a point Jacob." She surprisingly stated as I remembered that my name was still Jacob and not Mordred. "No hike, but you will leave as soon as possible to find Cillian."

"Alright," I said in agreement. "Where is he?"

"That's for you to find out Jacob. I only know that he luckily somewhere in this Godforsaken country, but the rest is for you to find out." I stood there staring at Veronica trying my best to control the anger that flushed through me prior to hearing what she said. With only a few days under this potion, I am supposed to find a guy whose only information I know is his name and bring him to Veronica.

I don't know who she thought I was, but how the hell am I to find a man in this huge ass country just by knowing his name. I don't know which province he lives in, or City, county, Village or whatever. I really knew nothing about this man, but of course his name, and that pissed me off because we were under a time limit; we can't leave these people's bodies after months and they wake up and be like, how the hell would we missed out on so much of our lives. It wouldn't make no sense to them and that would probably blow our cover or they will most likely go crazy and lose their minds. Now that I think of it, that doesn't sound all too bad of a consequence.

So my mission is to find Cillian Faulkner and I have no idea where to start. But I have to start somewhere, so I made my way without another word to Veronica/Morgana to the main admissions office of the University. I walked straight up to the woman with bushy brown curly hair and a mole the size of my fist and asked her if there is a Cillian Falconer that goes to the University. She stopped typing at that moment looked up with such a confused look to ask why I needed to know if there's a Cillian Falconer that goes to the school. I did not know what to say to her because I didn't even know why I needed to know who this Faulkner kid was, I just needed him. So I explained to her that Faulkner is my cousin and he ran away some time ago so the family is trying to find him so we wanted to see if he still attends the school. Well I didn't know if you ever attended the school before, but let's pretend that he did.

The lady had a concerned look on her face; it is so weird how humans can feel such empathy for someone that they've never known before. She stood up and asked if I needed her to call the authorities to raise awareness about the lost citizen, which is odd if you ask me. I just told her it's cool because he's old enough to be allowed to run away from home and that we just want to keep up with him and find out if he's. So she was like how she can't just look up any information for me because that's a violation of the restrictions she has set against her. Why the hell would she have had a conversation with me if she knew she can't search up Cillian for me? She could have just said that from the beginning.

I didn't know what else to do but pull out from my bag a potion, and yes I carry all my potions in Jacob's school bag just in case something like this was to happen. I pulled out the mind control dust and from behind the counter just below enough so that she was unable to see the valve. I took off the lid and dipped my fingertips into it then pretended to sneeze in her face by accident. I scrambled and apologise as I asked her to once more look up Cillian Faulkner for me.

She was like, "yeah," and then typed away for so long until I got bored and sat on the ground just waiting while flipping through Jacobs's phone. I was trying to get something dirty on him, maybe like a secret girlfriend or something entertaining. "Ah yes," she said. "Cillian Faulkner doesn't currently attend this University, but he graduated two years ago with a Psych Degree. Apparently he was an honours student and that he received an internship during his fourth year at CAMH, the mental hospital down in Toronto."

All the way down in Toronto? That's going to take precious time that I don't even have because he may not even still be interning there or working. He could be anywhere, and by the time I find him and bring him to Morgana to do whatever the hell I don't know she wants, it could be days. I said my thank you to the lady and went back to my apartment only to find that Mor-Veronica was not there. I had to tell her that I had to make my way to Toronto now but she was not there and when I picked up the phone to call her, obviously her phone was dead because Morgana wouldn't know how to charge a phone in her lifetime.

I googled the best route possible from Western to CAMH and realized that the trip would only be 3 hours and a half by VIA Rail. Not too bad, I thought. I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note for Veronica to find when she returned from wherever she was and not be worried. I then ran to make the 13 bus that would take me to the London train station. When I arrived at the train station I had to pay effing $90 for economy plus because the other classes were sold out. If I did not know that my head was at stake for this mission, I would have turned right back to the university and dropped Jacob's body immediately. What the hell is a $90 train ride?

It didn't matter how much the train ride was, because the end of the story I still had to go find Cillian Faulkner. It's just not very motivating when you have no reason for your mission, and the mission costs $90. When I got on the train, I shut my eyes real quick to rest a little and next thing you know I was blinking away to the Union Station arrival announcement. I realized that Jacob's body hasn't been getting much rest lately, and it's important for him to get rest because I'm currently in his body and I don't need it malfunctioning on me anytime soon. I got off the train, made my way down to what was called York Concourse Hall, and started asking where CAMH was. One person told me I could take the subway down until Queen's Park Station and then walk like 10 minutes till the centre. It was as if this trip was never going to end, and the sad part is that I'm not even sure if this Cillian Faulkner still works at the place. I made my way towards the subway and went to pay the fare, to find at the fair was $3.25; that's $93.25 spent on a useless mission to me. Maybe if Morg—Veronica told me what I needed this man for then I would have been happy to pay my life away to find him, but she didn't so I'm not happy right now.

When I got off at Queens Park Station there was like 50 Pathways, and yes I'm exaggerating because I'm tired, that exited the subway station. I took the closest one to me and made my way up and I found a Tim Hortons across the street. I asked one of the students where the Centre for addiction and mental health was and they told me to walk down College Street all the way until I find it on the right side. So I walked, and I walked and finally found CAMH. I entered through the front doors and went to the information desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked. Why would I come to her if I didn't look like I needed help?

So I answered, "Yes. I'm looking for a man named Cillian Faulkner and was wondering if you can help me find him because last thing I heard was that he was interning here during his final year of University." I saw this Shady man who was walking by at the time kind of give me side eye the second he heard me say the name "Killian Faulkner". He then began walking a little bit faster than he was before and I decided to go after him.

The lady stood up and started yelling after me saying, "Hey! You can't go that way!" but I still ran after the man as he walked faster and faster until he began running. I guess this wasn't an empty Mission at all, because I think I have my Cillian Faulkner. I ran after him and he didn't want to stop, then I had security running after me while I was running after him. Unfortunately this man was faster than I thought and security obviously caught up to me, because it is their job to catch people like me running through their halls.

They asked me where the hell I thought I was going. "I really need to speak to Cillian Faulkner," I pleaded. They told me I just can't run around here looking for someone without proper permission because this is a hospital for mental health and addiction patients. I remained pleading with them to let me wait in the waiting room and they bring me Cillian, but they told me that that wasn't how life works and they don't think that Cillian really wanted to speak to me. I then got escorted outside of the center. I could have strangled someone right there walking by students trying to make their way to the next class and then University of Toronto campus next door But instead I noticed the suspicious man walking out from the front door towards me. No I'm usually not the one to comment on appearances, but this man was one gorgeous-looking man; He had dark brown curly hair that was curled to absolute perfection, he was 5 foot 9 with perfect posture and I believe there were perfect abs under his shirt. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, well the second most beautiful eyes after Mordred's, aka mine.

He smirked as he approached me and asked, "I heard you were looking for me sir?" I felt so ticked off at him because he made me run after him only to step out here and talk to me. Oh Lord, but those blue eyes, they could make any maiden fall in love.

"Look," I said. "My friend really needs you back at Western."

Cillian began laughing at me as he was about to turn away back into the center, but then said, "I don't know who the hell you are and I don't know who your friend is. All my friends graduated with me so it's definitely not a friend of mine, either way I never had much friends at Western." As he spoke I knew that was a complete liar because no way could a man so attractive not have much friends. "No I really didn't, Sir, my personality is not the kind of personality that someone befriends instantly or ever. I was usually too kept to myself to be social." Then I realized that he seemed to have read my thoughts, but I wasn't so sure because he could be just confirming the fact that he didn't have friends. It would be impossible for anyone to break through the barrier I've set for my thoughts. "Yes Mordred, I read your mind. Don't have a shit in your trousers now."

I had no idea how he was reading my thoughts or how he knew my name, he was probably a druid of some sort or had some kind of magic, but I never heard of him until this morning. He must be incredibly strong to break through my mind wall. "How the hell do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I have my ways, but I'm not going to be helping you or your friend, sorry. I'm not going back to that god-forsaken place to do anything for anyone, so if you could excuse me, I have a job that I'm completely happy with and a life ahead of me" He turned around and made his way towards the main door.

"What if I told you that my friend was Morgana?" I asked.

He stopped walking and stood in his place for a good 7 Seconds until he turned around and said, "THE Morgana? The great sorceress? What could she possibly want from me at Western?" He began laughing while I began laughing really hard as well because I couldn't even answer that question for him properly.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't tell me what she needed you for. All she told me was that she needs Cillian Faulkner and that I had to find him by any means possible. When I asked her what she needed you for she didn't want to tell me." I stated.

"Wow," he said. "What great friendship you guys have going on. Honestly, you could have just said that Morgana needs me from the start and I would have left with you right away." He began making his way down College Street without a second thought. "Look, I owe Morgana my life, so yes I'm coming with you to Western so I can help her out with whatever she needs." I didn't think that he can just walk out on his job and then come back whenever he wanted to, but considering he had some kind of magic then I believe that he can find a way to resume his life after ditching it for a couple days.

We made it back to Queen's Park and I had to pay another $3.25 because I didn't know if the whole transfer deal. But now this Killian guy was with me and made it more worth the while since I didn't have to worry about not finding him today. When we arrived at Union we caught the very last VIA train for another $90 of my life wasted to London. I did want to have things get awkward, so I thought I'd start a conversation. "So why do you owe Morgana your life?"

He turned to me smiled then back to look out the window and said, "That's another tale for a different story. All you need to know is that she holds a special place in my life and heart, and I would gladly go anywhere to help her."

When we arrived at London Station and got down from the train, we found Veronica standing there waiting. Cillian ran to her Give her an extremely huge and unflattering hug. I had no idea how Cillian could notice that Morgana was in that body, but he did somehow. He turned to me and said, "I can notice Morgana even If she was in Cow skin." That only reminded me to re-evaluate my mind barrier and fix it.

"How flattering," she said as she smiled staring deep into him. I felt rather quite awkward third Wheeling on something I never knew existed between Morgana and anyone ever. I let out a quick sigh to indicate that I was waiting for some answers now that I've delivered Cillian to her. "Well Jacob," she said. "Say hello Cillian Faulkner." Even though I already said hello to him, and even attempted at a conversation with him. "He's our Dragon slayer."

And at that point, with only a few words from her mouth, some puzzle pieces fell into place.


End file.
